An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Sakura had always thought she was different. When a strange tree appears out of nowhere everything changes. A priestess appears in Sakura's dreams calling for her help and Sakura must decide whether to leave everything she thought she knew behind to help and find out her past or pass up this adventure of a lifetime, Sakura/OC Rated T for language! Hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sold out for Noodles

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: HI! I am so excited to be doing my first Crossover! Anyway for those that read my other story, i just wanted to say I'm working on it just a little writers block! I have a few original characters that will be here soon so enjoy the story and please REVIEW! It is my life source and without life there is no more updates. Please keep me alive!**

**Enjoy the Story! NYAH! =^-^=**

"NARUTO I'm gonna kill you!" the pink haired kunoichi screamed as she jumped from tree to tree, just outside the village walls, after a very scared blond boy running for his life.

"SSSakura-chan," Naruto stuttered in fear.

"Noodles, Naruto, you sold me out for noodles!" Sakura fumed as she cracked her fingers.

"What do you mean? Lee just offered some free noodle coupons!" Naruto replied feigning confusion.

"And what did You give Lee in return? Huh, Naruto, what?!" Sakura yelled as a light pink glow formed around her hand. Naruto looked back into to see Sakura's fist flying for his face. He leaped out of the way in the nick of time. He stared in horror as Sakura's fist went through a tree and straight to the ground making a huge explosion. As the dust settled, Naruto saw the pinkette standing in a crater about 10 feet deep.

"He just wanted to go on a date!" Naruto gave a rather girly scream as Sakura went running after him again.

"And who said it was ok to do what you did you ass!"

*** Flash Back***

Sakura was sitting in her apartment sipping on a nice cup of tea and reading a great scroll on ancient healing jutsus. She loved reading that kind of thing and seeing how much things have changed for the better. She was about to move to her bedroom and get ready for bed, but she glanced out the window first to see the sun high in the sky. She knew it was odd to be going to bed in the afternoon but she was going to be pulling an all nighter at the hospital and needed to sleep. Her plans were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. She was slightly angry but went to answer it any way. As she went to the door she smelt something burnt. She ran the rest of the way to the door, and ripped open to find a mildly burnt Naruto.

"Sakura-chan I need your help! There is a little kid in the woods he's been burned bad." Naruto said all at once.

Sakura nodded once then asked "Where?"

"Follow me."

They went running through the village and just outside the wall into a nice little clearing with a picnic basket and Lee sitting in the middle.

"Naruto where is the child!?" Sakura turned back to see a smiling Naruto no longer burnt and no child.

"Sakura-chan come and join me in a great spring time picnic and enjoy the greatness of youth together," Lee walked up to her and gave here a hug then went over to Naruto.

"Here my good friend the payment of your youthful deed," Lee smiled and handed Naruto ramen coupons.

"Hehe no problem," Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. In the background a huge tick mark began to form on her head.

"Naruto what are you saying? You better tell me the truth," Sakura tapped her foot in slight yet rising annoyance. Naruto looked down in shame.

"Um well you see Lee here wanted a date with you and I knew you wouldn't come out unless it was an emergency so I umm lied?" Naruto looked up at Sakura to see flames of angry slowly roll off her person.

"NARUTO I'm gonna kill you!"

***End Flashback***

Sakura looked up at him from the crater and got ready to jump up at him again as four shinobi came out of no where. Three were ANBU and the other was none other then their sensei Kakashi.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked at the crater Sakura had created.

"Go back to the village boys. Tell Hokage-sama it's just Naruto getting he butt kicked again," Kakashi said as he sent the ANBU away.

Kakashi sighed and asked "What did he do this time?"

"Sold me out for noodles," Sakura grumbled. Kakashi gave his signature eye smile and chuckled a little.

"Well then Naruto I think you should run," Kakashi shrugged and sat on the ground, taking out his little orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stared in disbelief.

"You heard him Naruto, better run!" Sakura laughed as she cracked her fingers.

"Sssakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hands in surrender as Sakura jumped up at him. Being the brave and great shinobi he was he screamed like a girl and ran. Sakura smiled at his reaction but as her foot connected with an oddly tall tree she let out an ear shattering scream and started to fall to the ground. Kakashi whipped his head out of the book in time to take action and catch Sakura right before she hit the ground.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kakashi yelled her name and watched her face scrunch up in pain before she relaxed into unconsciousness. Naruto was next to Kakashi staring at Sakura in complete confusion.

"What the heck just happened Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know but we should get her to the Hokage," Kakashi stood and ran for the village with Sakura draped over his back. Naruto followed on his heels.

"Yeah she'll know what to do!"

Unbeknownst to them as they ran away the tree Sakura had jumped on slowly grew and right in the middle of the trunk a spot that was paler than the rest of  
the bark appeared. It almost looked like it was in the shape of a human body.

***Hokage's tower***

"23 bottles of sake on the wall 23 bottles of sake! You take one down pass it around, 22 bottles of sake on the wall! Hic," Tsunade sang in her office. She had been celebrating a great meeting with the elders. It granted her permission to allow the neighboring Sunagakure to swop genin in the academy program. It made it so the allied villages, if ever attack, already had connections with each other and fought together with more confidence.

"Honestly Tsunade-sama, you're the Hokage! What if the village was attacked right now what would happen huh!" Shizune yelled as the drunken Hokage looked up with a shit eating grin.

"We aren't under attack so I'm going to drink while I can!" the big chested woman laughed so hard she almost fell out of her shirt.

"Honestly," Shizune repeated and shook her head. She looked up to see a blond head of hair running towards the usually open window.

"Oh no," She whispered as the blond ran straight into the window. She held in laughter as he slid down the window with an audible squeak. Tsunade on the other hand was on the floor laughing her ass off. Kakashi walked up to the window and opened it.

"Naruto we don't have time for this," Kakashi scolded in a very serious tone. Tsunade hear it as well and was, much to Shizune's surprise, instantly sober.

"Kakashi, what is the problem? I thought you sent the ANBU to me verifying the explosion was nothing," Tsunade looked at him questioningly, while Shizune stared at her in amazement. When the ANBU had come in with the report Tsunade had just started singing the sake bottle song and didn't stop as they gave report. Shizune barely heard them and she was right next to them. How could Tsunade have heard them while singing!?

"Hai Hokage-sama the explosion was Sakura taking her frustrations out on Naruto. Things were going fine until she jumped onto a tree and screamed. She then proceeded to fall out of the tree and lose consciousness. If I hadn't caught her it might have been worse," Kakashi spoke calmly as he gently set Sakura down on the desk next to Tsunade. She didn't waste any time as she looked over Sakura. As she looked Sakura over her eyes went wide and then her face went serious.

"How it that possible?"

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked very concerned.

Tsunade shook her head "It is as if someone ripped almost all her chakra out of her body. It had to be very painful; her chakra pathways are torn in a few places from the strain of the removal." Tsunade steadied out a green chakra fill hand and began to heal a few of the wounds.

"Alright we need to move her. Kakashi take her shoulders on the one side, Shizune take her leg over here and Naruto over there. We need to keep her as still as possible. The chakra pathways are all connected to the nerves so this could be very painful," Tsunade positioned herself by Sakura's other shoulder when she heard a stifled groan.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?"

"H h hai Tsunade-sama, it hurts," Sakura whimpered and cried quietly. Shizune looked away as tears started to form on her face. Sakura was the strongest person she knew. It had to be excruciating pain for Sakura to be crying.

"I know but we need to move you to the hospital. Do you think you can deal with the pain until then?"

"I can try," Sakura whispered. They nodded to each other and lifted her off the desk. The movement was slow and steady but it made no difference. Sakura let out an agonizing scream. The group grimaced as she continued to scream with ever movement. The door whipped open as Shikamaru and Neji burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru panted.

"We were just down the hall when we heard screaming," Neji said in a monotone voice. If you knew Neji you would have heard the concern underneath the seemingly calm voice. They stared in horror at Sakura as she let out another scream.

"It hurts, stop! Please make it stop!" Sakura screamed as the animal part of her brain kicked in. Her figure started thrashing around trying to stop the pain.

"Shit, she's going to open everything I healed. Shikamaru use your jutsu! She can't be thrashing like this!" Tsunade ordered everyone around as she knelt in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, you need to calm down," Tsunade tried to hold her face and brush the tears from her face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" Kakashi had had enough; he lifted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

"Hokage-sama please move aside," Tsunade nodded and moved over as Kakashi took Sakura's face in his hands.

"Sakura look at me. I'll make it stop, shhh just sleep," Sakura's eye stared into Kakashi's and started to droop.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sens..." Sakura's face relaxed into unconsciousness once again. Tsunade slumped against the wall and sighed Naruto sat next to her. Kakashi held Sakura against his chest and picked her up. Shizune was starting to get emotional and Shikamaru and Neji stared in disbelief.

"Once again what the hell happened?" Shikamaru looked to Tsunade for answers but Neji was the one who explained it.

"It looks as though her chakra was ripped out of her body. Her chakra pathways are practically empty and beat to shit. No wonder she was screaming. That kind of pain isn't like a cut or broken limp. That pain could only be like someone taking each and every one of her nerves and stabbing them over and over again with a rusty dull knife," Neji looked down at Sakura and the slightest amount of pity shown on Neji's face, which was a lot for the emotionless wonder. Shizune cried a little harder while everyone but Neji and Tsunade flinched.

"Poor Sakura-chan, I didn't want her to get hurt," Naruto whispered.

"It's not your fault Naruto. I want you, Neji, Shikamaru and Shizune to go back and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary. I want to know who did this so I can kill them myself," Tsunade ordered.

"Kakashi follow me, we need to get her down to the hospital." with a quick nod they were all off to their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile deep in Sakura's subconscious mind a visitor waits for Sakura to enter the dream realm and speak with her.

**AN:And that's a rap! Chapter 1 is done! once again please Review!**

**No Flames though i'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	2. Dreams and Compassion

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 2**

** An: YAY here is chapter 2! I hope people enjoyed chapter 1….. I really didn't get much feedback. **

** Here is a big thanks to those that did review it was a big help! Remember reviews are my life source and without them I can't live which means no more story! PLEASE REVIEW! **

** Well now that that is out of my system I can move on with the story. I feel terrible because I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter but here it is.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

***last time***

"Kakashi follow me, we need to get her down to the hospital." with a quick nod they were all off to their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile deep in Sakura's subconscious mind a visitor waits for Sakura to enter the dream realm and speak with her.

* * *

The sun was bright, the grass was green and a tall tree stood in there right in the middle of it all. Up in the branches a young priestess decked out in battle armor watched a black two tail demon cat with blue flowing stripes pace back and forth across the branch.

"Mizuru, stop pacing it's not going to help anything," she sighed as the cat looked at her.

"Roew, but Mistress Midoriko she should be here by now!" Mizuru whined and started pacing again.

"We have caused that girl quite a bit of pain to get here let her come when she is ready," she spoke calmly.

"But Mistress! You don't have time! What if she doesn't show or she comes too late! Mistress Midoriko I can't lose her ag..."

"Mizuru," Midoriko scolded. The demon cat looked up at her a little hurt.

"Hai Mistress, I'm just worried."

"I know Mizuru. I am as well," Midoriko sighed and looked up at the clouds. A small set of twinkling lights drifted to the ground.

"She is here, Mizuru," Midoriko smiled as the lights faded leaving Sakura's body gently set on the ground.

Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh note to self-next time Tsunade-sama challenges you to a drinking contest decline," Sakura whined as she stood up and looked around.

"Geez, she couldn't even make sure I got home safe. What happened last night, had to have been pretty bad? Not even Naruto made sure I was ok. Wait Naruto, I was mad at him wasn't I," She tried to think back to what she last remembered. Something about Naruto selling her out then nothing.

"Can I go to her now mistress?" Mizuru whispered. Midoriko nodded as the neko jumped out of the tree and on to Sakura's head.

"Ahhhhhh," Sakura let out a squeal and grabbed the neko off her head to throw it. "Geez," she sighed. "Just a cat." Mizuru huffed and wiggled out of Sakura's grasp. He walked with both of his tails twitching toward his mistress.

"Did you hear that Mistress Midoriko? She called me just a cat!" Sakura tensed up and took a defensive stance.

"Who are you? What is your business with Konoha?" Midoriko looked up at her and smiled.

"I am Midoriko as my excited friend stated, and I am here with the business is with you dear girl not your village."

"Ha and how do I know I can trust you?" Sakura frowned.

"Well I trust her so that means you can," a voice her right spoke. Sakura jumped and looked at the figure next to her. The figure stood a few inches shorter than Sakura herself and was black and white. In fact as Sakura looked closer the figure looked exactly as she did when she was younger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura screamed.

"Hi I'm your conscience; we haven't spoken in a while. How are you?" the figure smiled at her joke. Sakura stared at her not amused. The figure sighed.

"Do you remember when you were younger and there were things you never had the guts to say out loud? I was the one you said them too. I was the one who listened. Then you grew and didn't need me anymore, so I get to chill in your head all the time. This dream realm is the only place I am considered real," she did a small circle and giggled freely. Sakura looked at her still unconvinced.

The figure stopped spinning and sighed again, "Now you want proof I suppose. Ok but you're not going to like what I say, so don't say I didn't warn you. The night Sasuke left you said to yourself that if he would allow you to follow you would. Well deep down you knew if he was going to try leave the village he was walking down a path you couldn't follow. And you knew he was never going to come back. You sent Naruto away with a promise you knew he could never keep. You were being selfish and you have never admitted that to anyone not even yourself," the figure turned and looked Sakura square in the eye.

"Tell me I'm lying then you don't have to believe anything that's happening here. Lady Midoriko has been waiting to meet you so make your decision fast," the figure smiled. Sakura stared at the figure speechless. The figure nodded knowing she had succeeded and turned Sakura toward the priestess and gave her a light push.

"Let's not keep the lady waiting." Midoriko looked at the small black and white Sakura slightly stunned, but she let it go there wasn't much time left she could already start to feel the pull of the jewel.

"Sakura, I am here searching for help. I don't come from a world like yours. In my world there are demons the roam and kill. My people are suffering. I have tried to help by creating a jewel that can equal out the balance of the world but it went wrong. The jewel now can be used as a weapon. It is in the care of a young priestess and I need you to help her. The world powers are shifting and the balance is being lost," Midoriko shook her head and tried to keep tears at bay.

"I have been watching you for some time and I have seen your large amount of compassion. I believe that with your help the world can be balanced," she looked up at Sakura with pleading eyes. The pull of the jewel was starting to get stronger her time was running out faster than she wanted. Sakura looked confused but as soon as Midoriko dropped to her knees from the pull of the jewel Sakura ran to her side.

"This is the compassion I have need of," Midoriko smiled up at Sakura with sweat dripping down her face.

"Mistress," Mizuru whined by her side. Sakura sighed and help Midoriko stand.

"Well my compassion does usually get the better of me. I will help however I can," she started walking across the clearing.

"So where are we going?"

Mizuru laughed and Midoriko smiled, "if only it were that easy to get here. I will leave you in the capable hands of Mizuru and a parting gift," Midoriko straighten her stance and poked Sakura in the forehead.

"With these crystals I am placing on your forehead you with be able to find your way to my world." a slight burning sensation sizzled on Sakura's forehead.

"Ouch! What the heck?" Sakura hissed as she touched her forehead. There were now four little pink crystals pointing in the directions of the compass imbedded in her forehead.

"Ow ow ow!"

"This will help you reach my world and Mizuru; you will protect her with your life won't you?" Mizuru nodded with a serious look on his face.

"I will serve her mistress as I have served you," he finished with a deep bow. Midoriko giggled and then started to fade.

"What's going on?" Sakura panicked. Midoriko smiled at her.

"It is alright we will meet again, but I must leave now," her body was covered in twinkling lights and then sue was gone.

"Safe travels mistress and may the battle continue for the sake of the world," Mizuru mumbled to the sky.

"Will she be ok?" Sakura looked up at the fading twinkling lights. Mizuru nodded and started walking away from the tree.

"Good now how the heck do we leave this place?" Sakura looked around for a door or twinkling lights heck even a window.

"You wake up!" the figure giggled.

"Really?"

"Yep it's that simple," the figure smiled and climbed up the tree that looked like it was fading too. Mizuru looked up at her and the ever fading tree.

"If you don't come back with us then you will fade into oblivion. Once we leave, this place will disappear with everything in it," he sounded slightly concerned.

"I'm free silly. Even if I fade away and never come back I did it on my own free will. That's all I have ever wanted," the figure jumped down and ran to Sakura. The figure jumped into Sakura's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for needing me," the figure let go and ran back to the tree. She laughed whole heartedly as she started fading. The black and white figure started changing and Sakura could faintly see a pair of shimmering wings on her back before the tree disappeared taking the figure with it.

"She was free in the end. A very nice ending for an imprisoned sprite," Mizuru mumbled too low for Sakura's ears. Sakura looked at the empty space where the tree was as a small tear slid down her face.

"I didn't realize I would miss someone I had forgotten was there so much."

"She would have been happy to hear you say that. With the emotion you are showing it proved that she was real to you," he spoke softly and then started walking again.

"Thanks now how do we get back to my world? I thought I just had to wake up," Sakura looked down at the neko.

"That is the way but I wanted to walk a little bit. When we get back you must prepare to be weak and in pain," Mizuru sighed.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Well we couldn't get here we needed a more power. The only way to get the power we needed was to take it from someone, and the only way to get you to the dream realm was to make a connection with you. To achieve both we had to take your power, and I believe Mistress Midoriko said we took quite a bit from you. It was very forcefully as well," the little neko winced a little as he felt Sakura getting angry.

"Please Mistress, try to understand," Mizuru tried. Sakura sighed and kept walking.

"I get it you needed help for your friends and would do anything to get it. I would have done the same. Now how do I wake up?" Sakura asked simply. Mizuru smirked and jumped on to Sakura's shoulders. Sakura blinked at him a little surprised.

"That part's easy," he placed a paw on my forehead and a bright pink light blinded them. They started falling out away from the ground and then everything went black.

* * *

***Sakura's hospital room***

Naruto walked into Sakura's room mumbling about the stupid nurses and such. It wasn't like he did anything to them. All he did was stop by every day and talk to Sakura hoping she would wake up. Ok so a few times he had been kind of loud but Sakura was in a room by herself no one else was in here. I guess that's the perks of being the Hokage's apprentice. Naruto sighed as he looked down at Sakura's peaceful face, and then looked down at the floor in shame.

"It's been a month Sakura. Ero-seni has been talking to baba-chan and she said you should be wake at least. Come on Sakura how are we supposed to find Sasuke together when you're stuck in this bed?" Naruto looked up to find a very surprising sight. Sakura was covered in a light pink glow and she was floating. Her short cropped hair was growing at a seriously fast rate and flying everywhere as an unknown wind started blowing. A nurse came running into the room.

"Naruto! What did you do!?" the nurse screamed.

"Nothing," Naruto yelled back as a wind began whipping around the room faster. A bright pink light flashed blinding the nurse and Naruto for a moment. When they open their eyes Sakura was laying on the bed again, her hair was all over the place and sitting on her chest was an odd looking cat. He had two tails and blue stripes that seemed to move. The cat lifted his head off Sakura's chest and glared at Naruto very hard.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked but the nurse had already run out the door to get baba-chan no doubt. Naruto took a few steps toward Sakura's bed as the cat's fur puffed up and it started growling at him.

"Hey kitty kitty where did you come from?" Naruto reach out his hand to touch it but the cat swatted at his hand and hissed. He backed away and bumped into a panting Tsunade.

"What happened in here and what the hell is a cat doing in here?" she panted as Naruto shook his head.

"It just appeared and it won't let anyone touch it or Sakura."

"Is that right?" Tsunade walked up to the bed and swatted the cat off the bed. To her surprise the cat's growling turned savage. She looked down at the cat to see it grow to the size of a large horse as water clung to its fur. It took walked toward Tsunade as she stumbled to back away.

"Stay away from my Mistress!" it growled and swatted at everyone in the room. There was a small groan from the bed behind the large cat. Tsunade tried to jump around the cat and get to Sakura but he roared and bite at her. All the commotion attracted Kakashi to the room.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled as he walked in the room.

"Kakashi-sensei! We don't know but it won't let us get near Sakura. It called her its mistress?" Naruto briefed him as they tried to get to Sakura again.

"You mean it talked?"

"Yeah, we think Sakura's waking up but we can't yet to her," Naruto's voice was stressed and full of worry.

"Get out of my way you giant fur ball!" Tsunade ran at the cat again. The giant cat waited and was about to take a good size bite out of the Hokage when he heard something.

"Mizuru it is alright," he whipped around to see Sakura wake. He shrunk to his smaller size and jumped onto the bed.

"I didn't know how long it would take you to awaken Mistress. I vowed to protect you with my life," he spoke as he rubbed against Sakura's thigh.

"I know I know," Sakura slowly sat up and looked around the room. She started laughing at all their faces.

"You guys look life you've seen a ghost!" Her long pink hair bounced as she laughed.

**AN: AND that's a wrap for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! I am slowly getting to the part where she goes on her adventure but I don't want to rush the story! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**No flames though I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	3. Hospitals Suck

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 3**

**AN: YAY! Thanks for the Reviews it makes me so happy. Here is a fast little update because it was in my head. More of a filler chapter but that is ok!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Please continue to review and ENJOY! =^-^=**

***last time***

_Sakura slowly sat up and looked around the room. She started laughing at all their faces.  
"You guys look like you've seen a ghost!" her long pink hair bouncing as she laughed._

* * *

Naruto looked at Sakura teary eyed. He leaped for her bed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto made it about foot from Sakura's bed before he was caught by two strong arms. Right in front of his face was a well-aimed claw.

"Come any closer to my Mistress human and your eyes are ribbons," Mizuru growled. Naruto looked down at the glistening claws and silently thanked the arms the caught him. Though he wouldn't be thankful for long.

"NARUTO! What did I tell you about being in my hospital?" Tsunade pulled him right to her face.

"It is alright Mizuru these people won't hurt me they are my family," Sakura whispered to an obviously flustered Mizuru. He nodded lightly accepting his mistress's trust in these people. They both looked up as Naruto stuttered an answer.

"N.n..No jumping on the patients?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura laughed at his reaction, but a coughing fit set in shortly after. Tsunade shouted at a nurse to get water as she tried to help Sakura breath through the fit.

"I know you said it would hurt," Sakura gasped out. "But this is ridiculous, Mizuru." the little neko hung his head in shame.

"My deepest apologize Mistress."

"It alright I should know better," Sakura choked out before coughing again.

"Stop talking you stupid girl! You haven't been able to drink anything for a month. Your throat is too dry for you to..."

"A MONTH!" Sakura yelled and started coughing harder. The nurse ran into the room and handed the water to Tsunade. She took it and added a few drops of some clear liquid.

"What are you giving me?" Sakura whispered and ended coughing more.

"I thought I just told you not to talk," Tsunade said calmly and helped her drink the water. Sakura drink greedily. When she finished she shook her head.

"Bleh! That was god offal."

"It was an herbal recipe to help sooth your throat and gain strength faster. Now," Tsunade pull out a bottle of sake from nowhere.

"We celebrate! You, Sakura are on the mend so you can't have any but I need one!" Tsunade took a long swig and handed it to Kakashi.

"Celebrate with me!" Kakashi took the bottle and sighed.

"I suppose," he turned and pulled down his mask. He took a swig so fast no one could see him finish and pull his mask back in place.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he then sat in a chair and pulled out his orange book.  
Mizuru looked at the strange bottle Tsunade was holding.

"What manner of drink does this place have?" he jumped on Tsunade's shoulders and sniffed the bottle. Sakura giggle and then yawn quietly. Mizuru looked back at Sakura and jumped onto her bed the drink forgotten. He started humming a simple tune that seemed to calm Sakura. She slowly slid bed down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. He jumped of the bed and with a poof of smoke a young man stood in Mizuru's place. He stood over Sakura for a short time as his long black hair fell to the floor and his two black tails hung low. He wore a simple black kimono and an obi of bright blue. His olive kissed skin was flawless. He sweetly brushed Sakura's long pink hair away from her face as she slept.

"You are a lucky," Mizuru whispered quietly as he pulled away his hand. "So lucky to have been able to care for her when I could not," he turned and looked at the startled group of people behind him. The nurse was on the ground faint, Naruto stood slack jawed and Kakashi stood ready to defend himself, his students and Hokage if he had too. Mizuru's cobalt eyes looked straight into Tsunade's.

"What are you exactly Mizuru?" she questioned seriously. He smiled and sat on Sakura's bed lightly hoping not to wake her. He looked at her sleeping face, and sighed.

"A lost kitten that finally found his way back to the kindest home he could wish for," he watched her sleep with eyes that seemed to sparkle with such admiration. Naruto walked up to him and put his hand on Mizuru's shoulder.

"We are happy to have her here datteybo," he gave a thumbs up as Mizuru looked up at him.

"Hmm, you are a strange human aren't you," Mizuru looked into Naruto's eyes a little harder. With lightning speed he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and brought Naruto's face right up to his. The room grew tense but as Kakashi was about to aid his student Mizuru let out a quiet laugh.

"Kurama, so this is where banishment brought you. Sealed inside a human kid. That is such perfect irony," Mizuru laughed a little louder. Naruto flinched and rubbed his head.

"Wow I've never heard him so angry before," Naruto tried to block out the yelling in his head. Mizuru let go of Naruto's shirt and smiled.

"I apologize child I just couldn't help but taunt that stupid fox. He went around causing problems for his clan. They were trying to make peace but he wanted none of it. The council of elders in the clan came to a decision and banished him. To have been banished and then sealed into a child that is just too rich."

Sakura turned in the bed and mumbled. "Mizuru."

He knelt down by Sakura's face. "Yes mistress."

Sakura put her finger to her lips, "shhh, I'm tired."

"of course mistress my apologies," with a small poof of smoke Mizuru was a small cat again and jumped up on the bed and hummed the song again. Sakura sighed and fell asleep again.

"Ugh I was just about to celebrate too! Everyone out, she needs to sleep," Tsunade ushered everyone toward the door.

"But she just woke up!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up and get out!" Tsunade walked out and shut the door behind her taking one more quick peek at the neko sitting on the bed by Sakura's side.  
In the hall she forced Naruto to walk in front of her so he didn't get any funny ideas about going back to Sakura's room.

"That cat thing knew about the kyubbi. That concerns me a little bit," Tsunade thought out loud.

"Sakura trusts him, and I like him, so he is ok in my book," Naruto smiled as he walked out of the building with his arms behind his head. Tsunade shook her head and turned to Kakashi.

"I need you to watch over Sakura and that cat," she ordered. He nodded and walked back to Sakura's room. "She should be alright. Now, I need more to drink!"

* * *

*1 week later*  
Mizuru looked over Kakashi's trying to get a look at what the stupid human had been reading almost all the time. Kakashi turned the page reveling a picture as Mizuru fell off his shoulder in surprise.

"You, human are a pervert!" he shouted and jumped on the bed where Sakura was sitting staring out the window.

"Ok I'm leaving!" Sakura threw the blanket off her legs and stood a little too fast. She got light headed and almost fell over. Kakashi stood by her side with an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Sakura hung her head low as Kakashi helped her sit back down.

"I don't think you're leaving just yet," he smiled and sat back in his chair. Sakura huffed and sat there for a minute.

"Ok now I'm leaving just slower," she smiled and stood took a few steps unsteady steps before squaring her shoulders and walking out of the room. She made it a few halls away before tripping over her super long hair she forgot was in the way.

"Oof," she made contact with a rather strong set of arms instead of the ground.

"Can't even walk properly, how troublesome," a person stood there as she tried to untangle herself from her hair.

"Shut up Shikamaru, I was just about to leave is all!" Sakura grumbled as she finally got all of her hair to one side of her head. She stood straight and braided the mountain of hair.

"And who said you could leave?" Sakura flinched and looked down the hall to see Tsunade standing with her hand on her hips and walking straight for her. She hid behind Shikamaru, who stood there a little confused.

"Nope not going back to the room Tsunade-sama. I've been laying here for a week! I'm so bored!" Sakura whined behind her Shikamaru shield.

Tsunade smirked, "Shikamaru, please escort Sakura back to her room."

"No Shikamaru don't fall for her evil please! Come be a pal," Sakura pleaded as Shikamaru picked her up and carried her down the halls and back to her room.

"Traitor," Sakura mumbled as he set her on the bed.

"Sakura how was your little trip?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Mizuru laughed quietly as well. Sakura had tried to escape the hospital a few times already but was always brought back to her room before leaving.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Sakura grumble some more as Shikamaru talked with Kakashi about an upcoming mission. That's why he was in the hospital in the first place. He needed some tactical advice from Kakashi.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on the bed. She fell back a little harder then she wanted and yelped.

"Mistress you were told not to stress your body," Mizuru purred from the pillow of the bed. Shikamaru looked over at the little neko and stared mouth open.

"Did that cat just talk?"

"oh yeah you haven't met Mizuru. Mizuru this is Shikamaru and Shikamaru this is Mizuru," Sakura introduced them. Tsunade walked in with a few papers smiling.

"Sakura now you can leave," she handed Sakura discharge papers and walked out of the room.

"Yes! Freedom!" Sakura did a little dance and walked out of the room hoping to never have to see it again.

"Now we can go and you can see a little of my world before we leave," Sakura smiled with Mizuru on her shoulders. Mizuru was about to ask what was more important than getting back to his world when then ran into a big white fluffy dog. Sakura fell but Kiba caught her arm before she fell.

"I really hate running into things," Sakura murmured. Kiba stared at Mizuru and then he looked at Sakura.

"I really don't know why but my mother wants to meet with you," Kiba took Sakura's hand and started walking toward his home.

**AN: And that's a wrap for chapter 3! I hope everyone really likes my writing! i have a whole bunch of ideas floating around in my head! may have a few fast updates!**

**Please Review**

**No Flames I'm allergic!**

** TTFN TA TA FOR NOW! **

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	4. Meeting of the Wolves

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 4**

**AN: Oh my goodness, the ideas just keep coming! I even drew the cover picture in hopes to slow down some of the ideas. I hope you all really like the story so far. I am almost ready to send them to the Feudal Era but not quite yet. I am hoping this story gets to be quite a few chapters. I hope I don't lose anyone along the way! **

**Special thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Princessbinas, **

**BloodPokemon101, **

**Manic Ginger, **

**shisakurasinger,**

** s87griffin **

** vampiremisress96 **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!**

**Special thanks to my Followers:**

**Princessbinas,**

**EmberLee31, **

**soul reaper miko,**

**Foxy3000Kitty,**

**s87griffin,**

**vampiremisress96,**

**Babycutiepie,**

**eve9613, **

**aoichan56,**

**animelover171**

**It means a lot to me when you follow my story. It means you want to know when I update and read every time there is new stuff added! That is super cool!**

**Special thanks to my Favs:**

**Princessbinas,**

**soul reaper miko,**

**Tiya16,**

**Foxy3000Kitty,,**

**s87griffin,**

**BloodPokemon101,**

**aoichan56,**

**eve9613**

**Thanks guys it is great to know people like what you're writing!**

**Thanks again guys it is really cool to be able to do this and have a good response!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

***Last time***

_Kiba stared at Mizuru and then he looked at Sakura._

_"I really don't know why but my mother wants to meet with you," Kiba took Sakura's hand and started walking toward his home. _

* * *

__  
Sakura struggled to keep up with Kiba and his fast pace. Mizuru's tails twitched at an increasing rate.

"Hey Kiba I don't know if you know this but I like just got out of the hospital. I have been stuck in there for a week!" Sakura panted.

"They said it was over a month, Mistress," Mizuru spoke annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Oh yeah, thank you Mizuru. I was in there for over a month!" Sakura was going to continue but before she could she ran into Kiba. Kiba spun around and stared at Mizuru and then Sakura.

"Did that cat just talk?" Kiba gasped out as Akamaru stood next to him growling at Mizuru. Mizuru looked down at the growling dog and snickered. Sakura looked up at him and frowned.

"Mizuru I thought you said people came to visit while I was sleeping yesterday and the day before. Wait Kiba you talk to dogs. Why is a talking cat weird?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

Kiba spoke up, "We did visit but he didn't talk or anything he just sat there glaring at Akamaru. And most of our dogs don't talk, we just understand them."

"That's because dogs are inferior. I did introduce myself to people like Lady Hinata, Miss Ino, and I yelled at that Rock Lee idiot. He came running down the hall yelling about something to do with youth. I stopped him before he could enter the room. Did you know he was scare of cats? Kakashi had to call a Gai person to go calm him down. It was a great way to start my morning. Then there was a very calm man, Neji I believe. I introduced myself to him and we had a very nice conversation. When the dog came in I didn't see need to speak with him," Mizuru huffed. Sakura shook her head and caught her breath a little better. Mizuru looked down a little concerned.

"Maybe we should return to the hospital Mistress I don't think you were ready to leave."

"Ooh no I'm fine besides Kiba's mother wants to see me. Let's go!" Sakura started marching down the street to get farther from the hospital as Kiba sweat dropped.

"That's the wrong way," Akamaru snickered beside Kiba as they walked toward their home.

As they entered the gate three big grey and white dogs came out of nowhere and tackled Kiba to the ground. They yipped and whined as they licked his face. Akamaru walked away leaving him to his fate.

"Hey guys, ok, ok calm down I miss you too. Come on help me out here Akamaru!" Kiba shouted under the group of dogs. A woman with a very peaceful face came out and smiled at the sight.

"Boys, boys come on leave him be," she called for the dogs that turned and ran for their master.

"Hana it is so great to see you!" Kiba called to the woman. Then he turned to Akamaru, who was already lounging on the porch of a giant house.

"Thanks for the help traitor!" Kiba yelled at the already napping pouch. The woman Kiba called Hana walked over to Sakura and Mizuru.

"I apologize for them, here it kind of it a complement to say we've been raised by dogs. Manners aren't as important. I'm Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister," she smiled and shook Sakura's hand.

"Sakura Haruno, and this is Mizuru, I'm sorry for just showing up," Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"Mistress we were dragged here, blame the white mutt and his human," Mizuru grumbled.

"Huh who would have thought the old senile wolf would be right," a strong woman's voice called from the porch.

"A talking cat that isn't really a cat," a husky voice came from the same direction. Mizuru's tails fluffed and he jumped from Sakura's shoulders to the ground.

"Funny words from a dog that isn't a dog," Mizuru hissed. Sakura bent down and lifted him off the ground.

"Mizuru we are here to talk to Kiba's mother not start something," she smiled and waved at the two on the porch. Kiba's mother stood tall and proud and her savage face pulled back in a creepy smile. Next to her stood a very tall dog reaching to about her lower chest area. He was black and white and missing his left ear. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye.

"You're a smart girl," the dog whispered as jumped off the porch and he circled her. Mizuru's eye never left the dog. Hana felt the tension slowly rise.

"Alright Sakura would you like to come inside for some tea or something," Hana tried to fix the problem. Sakura nodded quickly and followed her into the house.

"I hope we can get this over quickly I'm exhausted," Sakura thought she mumbled to herself. It wasn't missed by an annoyed neko.

They walked through a surprisingly nice house, Sakura could feel the big black and white dog's eye on her back but she hid behind her super long hair. They walked into a small room and she thought to herself.

"Who needs hair this long really? It's to the floor and a hassle. I really just want to go home and cut it all off." She sat at the small table in the middle of the room. She busied herself by re braiding the mass of hair in hope to get it out of the way. The three humans sat around the table and the dogs sat around their prospective masters. To say it was a little cramped was and understatement.

"Kiba go get the tea, Akamaru go with him, and take your time," his mother ordered.

"Geez Mom way to be subtle," Kiba complained as they walked out of the room.

"Alright child, my name is Kuromaru and this is my partner Tsume," the dog introduced them.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Mizuru," she introduced them again. Mizuru eyed the dog some more wary of just what they were going to do.

"I asked to see you because of a wise old teacher of mine," the dog spoke.

"Wait I thought that you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked Tsume.

"Nope I just told Kiba to bring you here he was the one who wanted to talk to you," she shrugged and listened to the conversation.

"Now as I was saying I wanted you to meet with my teacher because he needs to speak with you," the dog Kuromaru continued.

"Where do I need to go to speak with this teacher of yours?" Sakura was getting irritated. She just wanted to go home and rid herself of this hair.

"Nowhere I'm bringing him here," Kuromaru smiled and nodded to his partner. She bit down on her thumb and did the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. In a poof of smoke a large old wolf sat on the floor next to Tsume. He had big white bushy eye brows and a white beard. He looked ancient.

"Oi senile old wolf we brought you the girl and cat demon," Tsume said loudly.

"I'm not deaf you pup," an old shake voice spoke. He looked at Sakura and stood up a little shaky. He walked over to Sakura and sat down looking her in the eye. Mizuru started getting really nervous and jumped off Sakura's shoulder and on the ground behind her.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sakura asked not really sure how to address a wolf.

"You have grown child," the wolf chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt you would remember me though," he sighed and put his nose against her forehead and pushed the hair aside showing off her crystals.

"Lady Midoriko has already seen you, this is good. Child do you remember anything?" the old wolf asked. Behind Sakura there was a poof of smoke and a soft humming. The tune floated through the air as Sakura's eyes drooped and she fell back against Mizuru's human form asleep.

"Makami-sama, I apologies for my intrusion but she is not ready," he sat with his tails twitching as he laid Sakura's head on his knees. She brushed her hair out if her face and looked up at the startled humans. Hana's dog stood around her concerned while Kuromaru looked at him uninterested.

"Hana go find Kiba and see if you can help him," Kuromaru ordered. Hana nodded and left the room with her dogs. They all took a very wide circle around the olive skinned demon.

"What the hell is he?" Tsume demanded.

"He is Mizuru Nekowa the lord of the lands in the east. My question is what are you doing here?" the old wolf asked.

"I'm here for her," he whispered and looked done at Sakura's sleeping face.

"Ha the lord of the east taken down by a child," Kuromaru snickered.

"Do not taunt me dog. What is funny though is you fell for a human too didn't you, Okami?" Mizuru smiled devilishly as the dog and Tsume stiffened.

"Who told you about that name?" the dog growled.

"As the old wolf mentioned, I am the lord of the east. I know all the things that happen in my kingdom. It was hard to miss the obvious openings to this place you took to go to her," Mizuru pointed to Tsume.

"I hear you tell your children that their father ran out on them. You just didn't want them to know their father is a demon," Mizuru smirked but he was getting anxious to get Sakura home.

"Mizuru Nekowa I could feel you enter this world that is why I called her here. I have a request of you," the old wolf tried to hurry the meeting up feeling Mizuru's anxiety.

"What can I do for you Makami-sama? You were over thrown by a power hungry brother and wrongly banished, I must apologize for not helping you then but I will now," Mizuru would do anything for the old wolf that taught him as a child.

"I wish for you to take my great great great great great great grandson with you. He is the sixth generation of wolves born away from the mountains and we are losing ourselves and the glory we once were," Makami asked.

"Bring me the pup in three days at the gates of this village and I will bring him to the mountains," Mizuru bowed to the old wolf and stood holding Sakura in his arms. He looked back at the flustered dog and human before walking out the door in graceful strides. His black hair flowed as he walked away.

**AN: That's a wrap for chapter 4! I am so mean but you don't get to learn her past yet! I really like where the story is going and I hope you do too!**

**Please Review! **

**No Flames please! I'm Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	5. A Demon that Fears Dreams

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 5**

**AN: I love all of the people that really get into and read my story. It makes me a little sad that I'm not getting a lot of reviews. The only way to really know if people like the story is to get reviews about it. Not only does it help me know if I should continue it also gives me a little of a push to finish the next chapter faster. So if you like my story, just shoot a review and tell me if you like it! **

**I do thank the people out there that review my stuff on a regular basis! That help and I get the chapters out faster just for you guys! **

**I am getting closer to sending Sakura to Inuyasha's world but not quite. I'm thinking not next chapter but the chapter after!**

**I want this story to be long so I hope people stick with it until the end! That and be happy about the fast updates now because I have school in the fall and I have no idea how much time I can put into my story.**

**Oh, OH, OOOOOH I almost forgot to tell you I finally decided what the song that Mizuru hums to Sakura is! I decided that I want him to hum the song from Pokémon 2000! Lugia's song! If there is anyone out there that has never heard it before there is a link to it on my profile!**

**Now mind you he is a guy so the really high notes aren't there but that is the song I hear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Bleh! Now that I have that off my chest let's ENJOY THE STORY! NYAH! =^-^=**

***Last Time***

_Mizuru bowed to the old wolf and stood holding Sakura in his arms. He looked back at the flustered dog and human before walking out the door in graceful strides. His black hair flowed as he walked away._

* * *

Mizuru walked out of the Inuzuka compound with grace which was surprising being a cat surrounded by dogs. His tails were slightly fluffier then when he arrived though. Kakashi was waiting at the gates of the compound for them, his orange book right in his face.

Kakashi looked up at Mizuru; his face grew worried when he saw Sakura in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked worry in his voice as well.

"Nothing human, she was drug somewhere right after leaving the hospital. She was exhausted and fell asleep. The humans and dogs were quite surprised when I changed to carry her out," Mizuru smirked.

"You hummed again didn't you?" Kakashi deadpanned. Mizuru sputtered for a second and then started walking.

"I would never!" Mizuru spoke clearly. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Just what does that humming do to he…."

"I'm surprised you didn't follow us in human. It is good you are here though, I need help bring my mistress home," Mizuru interrupted and changed to subject quickly.

"I may not have followed you in to the compound but I do have friends in there. What exactly does a demon lord want with a young girl? What makes her so special? What does your humming do to her?" Kakashi asked concerned, not forgetting his other question. Mizuru looked up at the sky for a second and then started walking toward his mistress's home, he hoped anyway.

Kakashi sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. He shrugged; he had time to wait for the lord to answer him. Mizuru stopped mid stride and confused the ninja even more.

"Mizuru-sama," a soft mumble came from the person in Mizuru's arms. Kakashi walked around to find Sakura snuggling up against the cat demon. He looked down at her with gentle affection.

"Mizuru-sama," she whined in her sleep. "You promised we would make origami cranes today." Mizuru stiffened and stared at her in horror.

"No anything but that," he panicked. "Human, we need to wake her!" he handed the sleep girl to Kakashi and changed into his bigger cat self.

"She can't see me in my human form, not yet. Hurry put her on my back and WAKE her!" Kakashi still slightly confused put Sakura on Mizuru's back and noticed her face covered in a thin layer if sweat.

"WAKE HER!" Mizuru cried as he shook trying to shake her wake.  
Kakashi smirked knowing just what to do. "Sakura, Naruto is on his way to tell the Hokage you were in her sake again," he whispered in her ear. Sakura's form spring right up.

"Tsunade-sama it is a vicious lie! I haven't touched your sake! I've been in the hospital!" Sakura whipped around looking for her master only to find herself on a larger version of Mizuru. She looked around one more time and found Kakashi smiling next to her.

"Kakashi-sensei that was cruel. You have no idea what would happen if Tsunade-sama caught me!" Sakura sighed and tried to jump off Mizuru, but stopped for a second.

"I thought we were at the Inuzuka compound talking with Tsume, and Mizuru, why are you so big?" Sakura was dumbfounded. Mizuru shook as he laughed nervously, Sakura bounced a little on his back completely confused.

"It is alright mistress," Mizuru sighed. "The Inuzuka family understood you were just released from the hospital. You fell asleep while they were getting more tea ready. I am a demon and can change if I wish, so I changed. I needed to bring you home, and with the help of Kakashi-san here I was bringing you home." Kakashi stared at the demon surprised. Mizuru had never called him by his name before. Sakura nodded and laid her head on Mizuru's soft fur.

"So you can change shape. Have you ever been human Mizuru?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi and Mizuru stiffened slightly while Sakura continued.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was little maybe five or six years old. I was running around looking for a man with your name Mizuru. He was very handsome, long black hair and nice tan skin. He wore a beautiful black kimono with a pretty bright blue obi. When I looked at him I noticed he had two tails but for some reason I thought it was normal. I think we were supposed to spend the day together making something." Sakura thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I can't remember what we were supposed to do though." Mizuru relaxed a bit and started walking. Kakashi followed with a newly interesting piece of the Mizuru puzzle. Sakura stretch on top of Mizuru and yawned.

"I'm still so tired," Sakura grumbled and laid her head on Mizuru's soft fur to nap some more. Kakashi directed the big cat through the village under a genjutsu so no one would panic over the obvious monster. Sakura amazingly slept again this time quietly and peacefully.

"Mind telling me why she is ok to sleep now be but not a little bit ago? That and how could she describe a person perfectly without ever seeing them?" Kakashi wasn't going to wait for an answer on this one. This demon lord was scared out of his wits but he was fine now. Things just weren't adding up. Mizuru sighed and looked up at the building that must have been Sakura's.

"Let me bring her inside first," he couldn't escape it. If they were ever going to be allowed to leave, he would have to tell them something. He didn't want anyone to know but giving them the basics would be alright, right.

He reached the third floor balcony in one jump and stop at the door that said Haruno. He looked back at Sakura and nosed her face. Her face was covered by the mountains of hair she now had. Midoriko thought it was a gift because Sakura had lost most of hers in battle, but she might have gone overboard. Mizuru chuckled and ended up shaking Sakura up.

"I'm sorry for waking you mistress but we are home and I can't open the door without destroying it," Mizuru stated simple. Sakura nodded and slid off Mizuru's back clumsily and all most fell on her face but Mizuru caught the back of her shirt first. She mumbled thanks and grabbed her key out of her bag and tried to open the door.

"Damn being tried sucks, stupid door!" she complained as she finally turned the key and opened the door.

"I'm home," she called and then sighed.

"Mistress Do you live alone?"

"yep just me myself and I."

"Where is your family?"

"In a better place I guess if you believe that sort of thing. They died about two years ago. They were on a trip with other civilians. I was the only one in the family that became a ninja. They weren't strong enough to even feel their chakra running through their bodies."  
Sakura flopped down on her bed lightly and sighed.

"When I went to the academy we did a chakra exercise and all the other children had this beautiful blue chakra but I had pink. The others thought it was cool but I wanted to know why I was different," Sakura's voice started getting quiet as she started falling asleep again, but she kept talking.

"Mom didn't know anything about chakra so she didn't have any answers, neither did my dad. They tried their best to raise me with no knowledge of the ninja arts. My childhood is fuzzy I don't really remember anything before I was five. Then again who does? I guess I was playing out in the woods and got lost. The Inuzuka family dogs found me. I should have been more grateful," Sakura sighed and her breathing slowed.

"Hey Mizuru? Please don't leave me alone kay?" Sakura mumbled sleepily. Mizuru nuzzled her face and sat next to the bed.

"Never mistress." Sakura smiled and was peacefully sleeping quietly for the umpteenth time today. Mizuru sighed again and walked to the door, with a poof of smoke took on his human form and met the shinobi outside. Kakashi stood leaning against a light pole not far from Sakura's home.

"Before I tell you anything, tell me what you know about Sakura," Mizuru spoke calmly and put his hands in his kimono waiting for Kakashi to speak.

Kakashi stood straight and stared right into the demon lords cobalt eyes. Mizuru was a quite intimidating creature but his eyes held a certain compassion Kakashi thought a demon could never have. Kakashi turned around and started listing off what he knew.

"Well she was the child of a couple in the Haruno clan that died two years ago. From what I know Sakura is the only child ever to have shown ninja talents from that clan. Right before she entered the academy I heard she was found out in the woods after getting lost. I heard she almost died. When she entered the academy she showed great promise and a unique ability with pink chakra not even I could duplicate. I think it was hard on Sakura to live in a home that wasn't able to help her in learning the arts. She graduated with great grades and almost perfect chakra control. She was placed on my team and we have faced many hardships as a team. We lost a member together and gained many others. When Naruto left to train, she trained with the Hokage. She is almost as accomplished as the Hokage herself in the medical arts." Kakashi finished his list then whipped around and jabbed a finger in Mizuru's chest. Mizuru looked down at him in surprise and annoyance.

"I care for that girl as if she were my own daughter, now tell me what you know!" Kakashi's voice rose for the first time since Mizuru had met him.

Mizuru looked up at the sky as the clouds gathered and the rain started to fall.

"I was going to make cranes with her that day," Mizuru closed his eyes as the rain fell harder.

"She was so excited," Mizuru whispered to the wind. Kakashi barley caught them.

"What are you saying?"

"Everything you think you know about Sakura's past is a lie created to protect her," Mizuru looked back down at Kakashi.

"Sakura came from my world."

**AN: DUN DUN DUAHHHHHHHH! He he cliff hangers are so fun to write. I can just see it now. **

**"WHAT!? That's it I hope she updates soon!"**

**I will, I will but I have one request! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**No, flames though I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	6. Goldenbells in a quiet Forest

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 6**

**AN: Well here it is guys! This chapter explains a bit of how Sakura got to the ninja world and stuff. I really would love to know if all of you like what I am writing! So Please PLeeease PLEEEEEASE! REVIEW! I know I have been updating pretty fast but please review! Tell me if the song I picked goes with Mizuru. If you know of another one that would be better throw out some ideas. I need a name for the pup that is being sent with them so throw them out there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Now let's get on with the story! ENJOY! =^-^=**

***last time***

_"Everything you think you know about Sakura's past is a lie created to protect her," Mizuru looked back down at Kakashi._

_"Sakura came from my world."_

* * *

"What!? How is that possible?! Her entire life is recorded in the archives. People remember her as a baby!" Kakashi started pulling at strings to make since of it.

"You are a master of deception and you ask me how it is possible. You masked a huge demon cat walking down the street; you copy other powers and make them yours. Do you honestly think a few human memories and papers can't be altered?" Mizuru spoke sternly.

"She was the child of a woman who had power. She is legend now but I was alive during her time. There was a great war between humans and demons and to try make peace the woman came to me with a proposal and I accepted because of her child. As the child grew I cared for her and fell in love with the child's compassion for anything. She cared for injured birds and demons alike. The demons could have been killed for trying to kill her but she still wanted an honorable funeral for them. Her compassion reached out to many clans and they wished for peace. Kurama that bastard didn't believe in peace and attack the village that the woman lived in with her child. He had some sort of help. He gained power but lost himself in the end. After his attack the village and clan council banished him. It started out as such a happy day too. I was on my way to make origami cranes with her when he attacked." Mizuru thought back to that day.

* * *

***flash back***

"Mizuru-sama!" the squealing pinkette jumped into his arms. Mizuru and Sakura spun around as they laughed a small sprite buzzed around Sakura's long pink hair. The sprite was almost hidden in the little girl's hair for the sprite had long pink hair as well. If it wasn't for her tinkling wings fluttering you would have lost her. Mizuru and Sakura ended up falling to the ground and laughed some more. The sprite bell like laugher joined them. Then Sakura sat up and pouted at Mizuru.

"You're late again Mizuru-sama!" Sakura crossed her little arms and pouted some more. The sprite nodded with the little girl.

"Oh well I had to help an old crone witch back to her hut," he chuckled.

"You said that yesterday," Sakura said deadpanned.

"Oh no what I meant to say was I helped a little fox demon back home," Mizuru tried again. The sprite's voice, which sounded like a bell, jingled at the lord.

"Goldenbell is right, you said that last week!" Sakura whined. Mizuru looked like a deer in the headlights between the two ladies. He got up on his knees and helped Sakura stand before bowing and touching his head to the ground. He rose and then bowed again.

"Oh great and powerful Sakura-sama how will I ever beg your forgiveness," Mizuru prayed and bowed some more. Goldenbell laughed so hard at the sight she fell to the ground and rolled in the dirt. Sakura giggled and patted his head.

"Silly Mizuru-sama all you had to say was sorry," Sakura lifted his head and smiled.

"Oh how generous and kind a leader you are," Mizuru stood scooping Sakura up with him.

"Look Mizuru-sama my hair is as long as yours," she smiled showing off the long pink locks that brushed her toes and waved slightly in the breeze.

"My my my what long hair you have! It looks so beautiful! How could my hair compare to yours!" Mizuru feigned a gasp. The child giggled as a young cat with two tails came running up to them roaring. Her cream coat was dirty and full of blood. Her fiery tails thrashed around behind her as she reported to her lord. Goldenbell landed on Sakura's shoulder and stared down at the cat concerned.

"Kirara, slow down! What's wrong? Say it again slower," Mizuru listened to the frantic cat roar gibberish but he understood it all.

"Kurama what here that can't be right?! Get me Makami, I need him here. Sakura I'm sorry but we can't make cranes today. I need you to go with Kirara, okay?" Mizuru started to place Sakura on Kirara's back but she clung to Mizuru's kimono.

"Mizuru-sama you promised we would make origami cranes today," Sakura whined. Goldenbell patted Sakura's shoulder in understanding.

"I know Hime but I have to go help your mother protect the village." as Mizuru went to put Sakura on Kirara's back again a bellowing roar filled the clearing followed by a powerful gust of wind. It was so strong it blew Kirara across the meadow they were in. Goldenbell held onto some of Sakura's hair as Mizuru held Sakura against his chest and they flew across the same meadow and straight into a tree. They connected with an audible, Thump! Sakura screeched as a tall red fox rose above the trees and thrashed its nine tails on the ground destroying everything he could.

"That's not possible! He couldn't be that powerful! Nine tails, how could he have gotten such power!?" Mizuru yelled to himself. Sakura cried and clung to his kimono for dear life.

Goldenbell panicking jingle brought Mizuru back to Sakura. He looked at her up and down to insure she was alright then looked around the meadow for Kirara. He hoped she hadn't been hurt, but he sighed in relief when spotted her and a younger version of Makami.

"Makami-sama!" Mizuru called him over. Makami ran across the meadow dodging flying debris and tails.

"Lord Mizuru! What have you called me for?" he panted.

"I know you are good friends with the old tree demon that can control time and space! I need you to take Sakura somewhere safe! That world your family associates with! Send her there into the future!" Mizuru had to yell over the destruction the fox made.

"But my lord shouldn't we stay here and protect the village!" Makami panted some more. Mizuru was about to answer when a pink arrow shot through the woods and straight at Kurama. The arrow almost hit its mark but a giant tail stopped it in time. A woman decked out in battle armor walked out of the woods and faced the giant fox. Goldenbell fluttered just in front of Sakura's face ready to fight for her friend.

"Mizuru something is wrong with Kurama I can feel it!" the woman yelled over the destruction.

"I don't think his acting alone anymore!" Mizuru yelled back. The woman jumped out of the way barley missing a destructive tail.

"He is after Sakura! Send her somewhere safe Mizuru! Send her to a place where she does not have to deal with such pain at a young age!" the woman yelled and looked over at her daughter one more time and launched into battle.

"You heard her! Makami lead the way. Kirara stay and help her. Let's go!" Mizuru and Makami dashed into the woods. Mizuru held Sakura in a strong grip and Goldenbell hung onto Sakura's hair again.

They travel through the woods for what seemed like hours. They were slowed down every now and then by demons under Kurama's command. Once the demons fell they were on the move again. The group came to an abrupt stop in front of an old and tall tree.

"Goshiboku!" Makami yelled. A creaky yawn filled the forest. As the tree's branched moved slightly.

"Makami," an old and wise voice echoed from nowhere. Mizuru tensed and looked around the forest. Then a gentle chuckle started.

"Makami not only do you visit early but you bring company," the old tree chuckled some more.

"Goshiboku I know it is early but..."

"No need to explain I know why you are here. You forget I know all things past present and future," the old tree said smugly.

"The only challenge is getting past the solstice rule."

"Solstice rule?" Mizuru questioned. Goldenbell circled around Sakura to keep her entertained but it wasn't working. Sakura stared at the tree curiously.

"Simple boy, my roots reach across all space and time. The world that old Makami here visits only matches with this world on the summer solstice, which has past," the tree explained.

"To send something across not on the solstice would take a lot of power," Makami continued.

"A soul is the only thing strong enough," the tree added sadly. Sakura wiggled out of Mizuru's grasp and ran to the tree.

"I am not that special Mr. Tree. I don't want to hurt anyone," a small tear ran down her face.

"Sakura, I know. I don't want to hurt anyone either," Mizuru scooped Sakura up and hugged her tight. He started humming a tune. Her eyes slid shut and she slept quietly on his shoulder.  
Goldenbell jingled a sad little line and went to the tree.

"Your request is odd little sprite but I can understand. The power from part of your soul would be quite enough," the tree seemed to nod.

"Goldenbell you can't!" Mizuru panicked. Goldenbell shook her head and smiled. She touched her heart and a small sparkling gem came out. The little sprite's tinkling wings dimmed a little as she placed the gem over Sakura's heart; it disappeared under the girl's skin.

"What did she do?" Mizuru asked as he caught the exhausted sprite in one hand.

"She sealed part of her soul in Sakura. Even though Sakura won't remember her she will still be there for her. Goldenbell will be like a second voice for Sakura, she will always be there to help with hard choices as she was here. Now say your goodbyes and place the two in my roots. I can feel someone looking for the child," the old tree spoke briskly.

"Right," Mizuru nodded and sealed Sakura's memories. He kissed her in the forehead and hummed to her one more time before setting her in the trees roots. He set Goldenbell on top of Sakura's stomach.

"Thank you Goldenbell, you are protecting her like a true friend." He nodded to the small sprite who smiled and threw up a peace sign before a bright light flashed and the two disappeared.

***flash back over***

* * *

Mizuru was brought out of his thoughts by an impatient human tapping his foot on the ground.

"Kurama attacked the village and like I said he must have had help with the power he had. We ran with Sakura and sent her here," Mizuru skimmed over what happened giving him only the basics.

"Makami knew where to send her and contacted the family in the ninja world. You ask why is affects her so much? Simple really, she had it sung to her every night by her mother so it connects with her subconscious mind and sends her to sleep. When she fell asleep I took her memories and sent her away from the destruction," Mizuru sighed and looked up at the rain again.

"The family that she was sent to was the Inuzuka clan. That entire clan is descended from an old wolf demon I knew. The leader's children are a fourth demon and the rest of the clan is eighth. That's why their dogs are so smart and ferrous. They are really demons tamed and loved by lesser demons because they don't know any better. I told old Makami to find a couple that wanted a child and he found the Haruno couple and warped their mind and everyone connected to them to remember her. It was easy for such a wise old wolf. I have escaped the passing of time by following that woman into the eternal battle she wages. I was set free by that girl so I guess you could say she saved me twice. That is why she is so special, and now she must return to her world and help it. Since the time of that great woman chaos has taken over and only Sakura can help stop it," Mizuru started walking away when a hand caught his shoulder.

"Ha, I always knew there was greatness in her. More than I could help bloom. Why does she owe your world anything though? You were the ones that sent her away!" Kakashi removed his hand and took a defensive stance. Mizuru felt his anger spike. Perhaps he wasn't as ready as Mizuru thought.

"It is not your choice it's hers and she already made it," Mizuru stated simply, jumped on to the balcony again and walked back into Sakura's apartment.

"This is not good!" Kakashi did a summoning jutsu and sent his best dog to the Hokage with a scroll. She would know what to do. He knew she would, she had to.

"We wouldn't let you take her demon," Kakashi hissed as he kept guard over them.

**AN: YAY! And that's a wrap on chapter 6! I think it is one more chapter and they go to Inuyasha's world so stay tuned! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**No, flames though, I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	7. Sakura Blossoms in the Wind

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 7**

**AN: I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I was stuck on an island for a week then had not internet when I got home! I hope everyone is happy to see the update! It took me a little bit to write because I wasn't sure on if there was going to be drama before they left or if it was just going to be Naruto and Kakashi. You'll just have to see which one I chose! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Now on with the story! ENJOY! =^-^=**

***Last time***

_"We wouldn't let you take her demon," Kakashi hissed as he kept guard over them.  
_

* * *

Mizuru quietly changed forms and jumped onto the foot of the bed and slept lightly for a few hours. When morning came Sakura woke up first and jumped out of bed feeling 100% or so she said.  
She opened the curtains and sighed "The summer solstice is always so pretty!"  
Mizuru mumbled something about it being too early to be hyper and snuggled back into the covers. A weight plopped on the bed.

"So what did you and Kakashi-sensei talk about?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You were supposed to be sleeping faker," Mizuru mumbled under the covers a little concerned Sakura had seen his human form.

"I Was sleeping it's just that Kakashi's chakra spiked and being a ninja I am always on guard for strange things like that. It woke me up I'm not surprised if it woke half the ninja's in 2 blocks," Sakura stood and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. She tripped a couple times complaining about her stupid hair. Mizuru climbed out from under the covers, stretched and walked behind her.

"I was talking to the human about us leaving to help my world. He didn't take it so well," Mizuru jumped on to a chair and looked Sakura in the eye.

"We must leave today. The way to my world opens today when the sun is highest in the sky. There is a companion I must meet with soon so we can leave. I will leave first and meet you at the tree in the forest with the only, what did you call it? Oh yes the only tree with a chakra signature. That is unless you don't want to help my world that is great need?"

Sakura's eye went to the window for a second. Her uncertainty was written on her face for a moment before she squared her shoulders and stood. "I said I would help and I will." Mizuru nodded and walked to the window.

"Good to hear now..,"

"can I say some good byes, and how long will we be gone?" she interrupted quickly.

"Make them fast and don't bring any suspicion on yourself. The human will most likely try stop you, but remember we need your help. For how long I cannot be sure. I'll meet you at the tree by sun high." he went to the window but right before he jumped he turned around. Sakura pulled a kunai out of her pocket and grabbed her mountain of hair.

"And mistress," Sakura looked up from the knife that she had in her hand.

"Leave your hair alone." she sighed and put the knife on the table.

"Stupid hair," Sakura grumbled as Mizuru jumped out of the window.  
Mizuru was barely out the window and on the street when the ANBU appeared. Mizuru let out a heavy sigh as the ANBU moved in closer.

"Creature stop where you are!" an ANBU with a cat mask ironically said.

"I have no business with you human. I have a schedule to keep. If you don't want to be hurt I would move," Mizuru said rather annoyed with the cat masked man.

"We have orders to detain you for attempted kidnapping of the Hokage's apprentice. We can either..."

"do this the hard way or the easy way I'm guessing?" Mizuru finished his sentence very impatiently. "Yeah yeah the line they all say. Now as I was saying I have a schedule to keep human so move aside," Mizuru stood tall well as tall as he could in the form he was in. Which happened to be a whopping 2 and half feet. Some of the ANBU in the squad snickered a little not very intimidated by such a great beast.

"Do not take him for granted," a very familiar voice called from the back.

"Why Kakashi-san I would have figured you would be trying to stop my mistress not me?" Mizuru smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint but I wanted the chance to fight demon lord. I don't get to do that every day."  
Cherry blossoms swirled around as Sakura appeared next to Mizuru.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" she looked at Mizuru and Kakashi confused. The ANBU stepped in closer.

"Sakura-Hime we have orders to detain this creature and take you into protective custody," the ANBU stepped in even closer. Mizuru tensed knowing that time was slipping and these idiots would waste more time. Kakashi stepped forward and held out a hand to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, I know you don't need it but we just want to protect you." Sakura looked at Kakashi for a second before taking his hand.

Mizuru watch concerned and a little heart broken, "mistress?"

Sakura step forward and took Kakashi into an embrace.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei but didn't you teach me that shinobi that leave their comrades and friends are worse than trash? I can't leave Mizuru to fight the problems in his world alone. Tell Naruto and everyone else I love them and will see them again someday ok? I don't know how long I'll be gone. Oh and don't let Tsunade-sama drink too much," Sakura whispered in his ear as she step back and turned to Mizuru.

"We can go now Mizuru," She smiled and then her eyes went wide for a second before she slumped into Kakashi's arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you leave," Kakashi lifted her into his arms and began to walk behind the crowd of ANBU. A snarl ripped through the small crowd as Mizuru's shape was covered in a whirlpool of water. As the water fell to the ground Mizuru stood in his larger form. His tails whipped back and forth spraying water everywhere. His once cute kitten like appearance was now vicious and terrifying. The blue markings flowed over his body moving like small streams over his fur, and his teeth hung low past his jaw like tusks. He snarled again before walking towards Kakashi.

"Put her down before I rip you from groin to throat and watch as your life slowly fades from your eye!" Kakashi tensed and slowly backed away with Sakura still in his hands. Mizuru growled and charged forward at Kakashi. He was stopped by a net thrown over him by the ANBU shinobi that were there. A deep sinister chuckle came from the black neko demon.

"You really think that you tiny humans can stand up to me. I am the demon lord of the east and I will not be denied what is mine!" he roared and ripped the net to pieces. He charged for Kakashi again. Kakashi leaped out of the way and ran along the roof tops toward the Hokage's tower. Mizuru raced after him. When Kakashi looked back he stared with a gaping mouth at the neko demon that ran on air! Kakashi wasn't looking as he tripped over a loose shingle and fell from the roof. He lost his grip on Sakura as Mizuru jumped under her falling form and caught her mid fall.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as Mizuru flew away from them and to the forest.

Mizuru looked up at the sky as he hid in the bushes waiting for sun high. He had just run from just about the Hokage's tower to almost Goshiboku. He wish he knew the technique he had seen Sakura use. Though cherry blossoms were a bit theatrical he couldn't complain. It was a good technique. Now if only the stupid old tree was place somewhere a little easier to get to. That senile old tree demon had his tree in the middle of a giant clearing and there was no way to get to it without alerting the shinobi that were milling around the forest searching for them. He was just going to wait here until sun high and then run for the tree when the time came. He felt terrible for not getting to the Inuzuka compound but there was no way of getting there without being caught again.

A movement from the tree above the bush they were hiding in caught his attention. He tensed and readied himself to run. No way he was going to fight with Sakura on his back. There was a thump on the ground as Mizuru twitched his hind legs to sprint he heard someone call to him.

"Lord Mizuru," an ancient shaky voice whispered. Mizuru poked his head out of the bush to find Makami standing in front of him with a pup beside him.

"Ah lord Mizuru I was glad I found you before sun high. I figured you forgot what day the solstice was so I brought my grandson to you. His name is Nihon," the old wolf spoke in quiet tones knowing all too well why the lord was hiding. The pup next to him nodded in greeting.  
Mizuru looked at him again and sighed, "You said he was a pup. He looks full grown to me." Nihon stood about a foot or so taller the Makami making him a good 4 foot 10 and growing.

Makami chuckled, "he is a pup but he has good strong genes in him."

Mizuru sighed again. The pup looked almost exactly like Makami a wolf's build and coloring the gray and black on his back and a white belly. He had a true wolf's face, long and narrow and his ears open and alert. The only thing about the pup that wasn't wolf was his tail. It curled tight on his back like a husky's tail. His eyes were a deep brown that were almost lost in the pupils. His eyes were wise beyond his year which gave him promise in the other world. Mizuru nodded back to him and looked up at the sky.

"Alright Nihon we have about two more minutes before that gateway opens. It is open for about a minute so we have to be fast. On my mark we run for the tree," Mizuru ordered. The wolf pup nodded again before turning to his grandfather and nuzzling his face. Makami said his goodbyes and left his grandson in the capable hands or paws of the lord.

The sun crept closer to the mark as Mizuru readied himself again. He look back to make sure Sakura was on his back securely and then back up at the sky.

"Alright Nihon, three two one. Run!" they both charged out of the bush and straight for the tree.

"Goshiboku! Open the gateway!" Mizuru yelled as they ran.

"Oh ho ho lord Mizuru right on time. Just as I knew you would be. Safe journeys," the tree began to glow as kunai were thrown at them. Mizuru dodged them easily as did Nihon behind him. They both took one final leap into the glowing tree and vanished. The tree glowed for a second longer before the sun moved past sun high and the tree stopped glowing.

Kakashi dropped to the ground in front of the tree and beat the ground with his hands. Kakashi lifted his head up and yelled into the sky. Naruto knelt down beside him feeling the same hurt. Sakura had always been there after Sasuke left to cheer him on or scold him for being stupid. Sakura was his first love and his first true friend. A small cherry blossom floated in front of Naruto and he cried next to Kakashi.

Sakura was gone.

**AN: OOOOH SNAP! And there she goes on her way to the other world. Now it isn't going to be like other fan fics. Sakura, Mizuru, and Nihon will be showing up before Inuyasha is stuck to the tree. You will just have to see what happens now! YAY chapter 7 that's a wrap!**

**Please review! **

**No Flames, I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	8. Tree Travel is not Fun

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 8**

**AN: Here we are Sakura is finally in Inuyasha's world! YAY this superfast chapter update is to apologize for being MIA for a few weeks. I hope you like this chapter! I added a little bit of what I think is humor. That and in case you forgot Sakura is sent to Inuyasha's world before he is pinned to a tree. **

**I hope you like it! And REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Enjoy! =^-^=**

_A small cherry blossom floated in front of Naruto and he cried next to Kakashi._

_Sakura was gone._

* * *

Mizuru laid on the forest floor right below Goshiboku with Sakura on his back and Nihon next to him. He laid there for a small amount of time before deciding it was time to get moving.

"You know Goshiboku; it would have been nice for a warning next time maybe. A small, hey the landing may hurt a teeny bit," Mizuru mumbled as he stood up carefully sliding Sakura to the forest floor, and took a look around. First thing he noticed was the shrine that now surrounded the tree. Then he noticed the group of villagers that also surrounded the tree, and a priestess with a bow pointed right at his heart. Sakura slowly sat up behind him rubbing her head and hanging it low so all of her hair was in her face.

"Mizuru this has got to stop happening. Geez I wonder if there is something wrong with me or maybe it was just a fluke and I was just dreaming. But you know Mizuru I don't think I was..." Sakura stopped muttering and stared at the arrow pointed at Mizuru's heart.

"Yep not a dream that's an arrow. Mizuru where are we? Weren't we talking to Kakashi-sensei a second ago?" Sakura hissed the questions under her breath.

"We are now in my world mistress. The human tried to stop us from leaving and knock you unconscious," Mizuru mumbled back. A quiet whine broke out as Nihon woke up and sat up.

"Who's the dog?" Sakura asked under her breath again her eyes never leaving the arrow.

"That is the companion I told you I had to see. He will be joining us." The priestess with the bow moved closer and she brought the bow to Mizuru's face.

"Why are you here demons? You will not have it!" she spoke sternly. Sakura took her eyes off the arrow and looked at the young priestess in front of them. She wore the traditional cloths Sakura had seen priestesses wear in scrolls and books. Her hair was beautiful ebony and looked to be long. Her hands were dainty but held great power from what Sakura could see, but the thing that really stood out about the young women was her brown eyes. They were old and wise for a woman her age. Sakura knew those eyes because she also had them. Eyes that have seen a world of hurt. Sakura had looked into those same eyes for years. She stood up and walked toward the woman. Her pink hair all tangled and seriously who was she kidding, Sakura knew she was still in pjs and looked terrible. There was something in that woman's eyes that push Sakura forward. The woman looked at her nervously.

"Stay back demon. I will kill you! Stay back!" The priestess started to panic more and more as Sakura got closer. She couldn't understand why the demon was looking at her like that or why she couldn't let loose an arrow.

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!" the villagers around her tried to move closer it by some unknown force they couldn't move.  
Sakura pushed the arrow aside and took one more step closer to Kikyo.

Sakura smiled warmly and before taking Kikyo into an embrace she said, "I understand." Kikyo, Mizuru and all of the villagers were shocked as the girl with the long pink hair hugged the young priestess.

Sakura let go of Kikyo and took a step back. "Sorry it's just, well you looked like you needed a hug?" Sakura shrugged and sat next to Mizuru.

"Soooo this is your world what do we do now?" Sakura asked and bumped Mizuru's shoulder. Mizuru just stared at her confused by the extremely random thing Sakura did. Sakura stretched where she sat and leaned against Mizuru.

"Well I do know I'm sitting in front of a bunch of people with only my pjs on and that is slightly uncomfortable. You know seeing as I am wearing a really simple tank and boxer shorts and have nothing on underneath. That the way to meet a world!" Sakura whispered very irritated with him. Mizuru looked down at her and laughed. She shoved him over and grumbled at him. Then her forehead started to tingle. She reached up to the crystals there and felt the warmth they stared giving off.

"Sister Kikyo look! The jewel!" a small girl pointed at a necklace Sakura hadn't noticed before. On the end a pink now glowing jewel hung from at the bottom like a pendant. Sakura stood and walked over to the priestess again. The closer Sakura got the more the jewel glowed and the more Sakura's forehead tingled and to her surprise glowed as well. Sakura knelt in front of the priestess and smiled finally understand what was going on.

"I'm glad you made it back safely Midoriko," she said to the jewel and brushed it with the tip of her fingers. There was a great flash of pale pink light that cause everyone to cover their eyes. When the light faded and everyone could see again they stared in amazement at the two women standing before them. On the right was lady Kikyo who seemed slightly frazzles and on the left was Sakura who now was clothed in the traditional priestess's clothing and had a nice set of armor to match. The men of the village dropped their jaws at the beauty the pink haired woman held until the neko demon and wolf demon moved.

"Midoriko send more gifts mistress?" Mizuru asked simply. Sakura nodded and rubbed the crystals on her forehead.

"Is that going to happen a lot?" Sakura and Mizuru continued talking as the villagers cautiously made their way to Kikyo. She still stood there kind of shocked until her sister tugged on her pants. She looked up at the crowd and then at the woman talking to casually with two demons at her side.

"You girl what are you?" she asked in her stern voice again. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"A friend sent me to help."

"Yet you bring demons with you?" Kikyo was concerned for her village and wary of this woman. The jewel accepted her for some unknown reason and Kikyo wanted to know why.

Sakura looked down at Mizuru and then back at Nihon. "Simple, they are my friends and will be helping me help you." The neko demon covered itself in a whirlpool which scared every villager there silly. They screamed and ran as the neko demon shrank and jumped on Sakura's shoulders.

"Rather skidish bunch aren't they," Mizuru smirked.

"Stop it Mizuru, she is the one I'm supposed to help," she scolded him and extended her hand to the priestess. "I'm sorry I didn't me to scare anyone. My name is Haruno Sakura; this is Mizuru and a wolf pup. He is a new addition. We are here to help." Kikyo stepped forward and extended her hand as well. They shook hand for a moment before Kikyo finally accepted the jewels judgment.

"Priestess Kikyo and this is my sister Kaede, the people of this village have dealt with many different hardships. We are not fond of new comers and demons. I will accept your help because the jewel wishes it so but earning my trust will be difficult," she spoke and walked back to her shrine and the people back to their village. Sakura not really sure of what to do now decided to introduce herself to the new member of her group.

She knelt in front of the rather tall dog, "so I am Sakura and you are?"

"Nihon." Mizuru supplied.

"I can tell from your marking you're from the Inuzuka compound. Did you have a partner? Actually first can you talk like Makami and Kuromaru?" Nihon looked at her for a second contemplating the answer.

"Yes talk some. Not well small words. No partner me only," Nihon spoke in a higher voice much like a child's voice. Sakura smiled and rubbed the top of his head.

"Good now to get on Kikyo's good side," Sakura sighed and started walking toward the shrine to find a place to sleep and food.

"So since you don't have a partner and are with me, does that mean I am your partner?" Sakura questioned excitedly. Nihon thought about it for a little while and then nodded. Sakura jumped up and down like a little kid.

"That is so exciting! I can't wait to try a bunch of new jutsus with you! YAY!" Sakura kept walking oblivious to the villagers cautiously watching her. Mizuru hit her in the face with one of his tails before her day dreaming ran her into a little girl. In fact it was the sister to the priestess.

"Pleh Pleh! Mizuru you do realize you tails are really fluffy and tend to leave fur everywhere. Like in my mouth for example! Why'd you hit me?" Sakura looked at him obviously annoyed and he just looked away admitting to no wrong.

Nihon snickered next to Sakura before bumping her in the side. "Sakura-sama the cat stop hurt to human pup. Look," he said pointing his nose at the girl.

"Ooooh," Sakura said as she looked down at the girl in front of her. "I still don't forgive you for getting fur in my mouth," Sakura mumbled before kneeling to be at the girl's level.

"Your Kaede right?" the girl nodded.

"Well I'm Sakura and this is Nihon and Mizuru. It's nice to meet you," Sakura offered her hand to the child.

"I don't know what ye are planning but I love my sister. I don't trust you or your demons. Just know I'll be watching you," Kaede smiled a little too sweetly before disappearing into a hut. Sakura stared after Kaede amused at her threat and impressed by her love for her sister.

"She is very brave pup. Stand up to alpha is sign of strong warrior," Nihon nodded to himself.

"Her alpha that is ridiculous," Mizuru huffed. "She can't even walk and manage all her hair at the same time. Let alone a pack."

"Hey jerk I was going to cut it and make it manageable before **someone** stopped me," Sakura glared at the neko demon still on her shoulders.

"Cutting your hair is getting rid of the problem not managing it. Think of it as training," Mizuru smirked at his quick thinking. He truly loved Sakura's long hair and didn't want to see her cut it off. It reminded him of her as a child.

"Training for what? Being a professional hair stylist? I thought I was here to help with your bad chaos problem," Sakura continued to glare at him.

"Training for patience and graceful body movement," Mizuru loved his quick thinking. She stared at him with a very unamused face. Nihon snickered beside them as they fought like a pair of alphas.

"What patience is very important and graceful body movement helps with swordplay. Which is something you will have to learn, mistress," Mizuru defended his made up reasons, which were actually sounding not too bad.

"And how do you propose I do that? How do you train with hair?" Sakura watched as she saw the wheels turning in the stupid neko demon's head.

"Simple," he said finally. "You must walk around with your hair down and avoid it. Without the use of your hands and just know I won't make it easy," Mizuru smirked as he jumped off her shoulders and sent water all over her hair as he changed shapes. He leaped into the air and started throwing water at her hair. Sakura's soaking wet hair hung down and dragged on the ground next to her feet.

"Now walk without looking at your feet, using your hands, or stepping on your hair."

Sakura smirked, "This will be easy!" Nihon stepped to the side and let Sakura be on her way. She made it a few feet before tripping over her hair and falling on her face.

"Stupid hair."

**AN: YAY chapter 8 that is a wrap! I love how clumsy Sakura is. Mizuru is such a jerk but I love him, and I am debating if I want Nihon to end up helping Kaede. I guess you will have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No Flames though I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	9. Truth and Demons

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Phew this one is a little bit of a longer chapter. I found out that I could comment on my own story so I did and to those that read it there was a sneak peek of sorts. Well I lied that is for next chapter not this one. I feel really bad for lying like that but a great idea that will make this story line popped into my head so this is what you get! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Enjoy! =^-^=**

_She made it a few feet before tripping over her hair and falling on her face._

_"Stupid hair."_

* * *

The stupid "training", Mizuru had Sakura do lasted for about two weeks before Sakura caught a cold. In those two weeks Sakura dealt with not only Mizuru's training but trying to get Kikyo to trust her and dodging tiny arrows from a certain little girl.

"I honestly didn't really think helping would involve this," Sakura sniffled and tugged the blanket around her shoulders closer. Mizuru snickered from her lap and Nihon laid around her like a back rest. They were sitting in the small hut Kikyo and Kaede called home.

"You really thought training with wet hair for two weeks wouldn't lead to this girl?" Kikyo questioned and handed Sakura a bowl of stew.

"Well mister smart kitty here thought it was great training," Sakura grumbled and accepted the bowl. She noticed a few herbs in the bowl and gave Kikyo a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that a small amount of fever wood and simple herbs so you don't get any more sick then you are," Kikyo spoke calmly. Sakura smiled and pet Mizuru fondly. She sipped on the stew for a while before yawning and leaning back on Nihon. He hummed happily at the affection.

"You heal faster when you sleep, so sleep," Kikyo stated before leaving the hut to protect her village or gather herbs or whatever it was she did in her spare time.

"She's right you know. Get some sleep, mistress nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure of it," Mizuru spoke from Sakura's lap. She yawned one more time,

"Fine doctor Mizuru whatever you say." She fell asleep to the quiet sound of the village and a purring cat.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself alone in the hut. She slowly stood and looked around. There was something wrong. The world seemed to be moving too slow for it to be real. A scream from outside forced Sakura to leave the hut to find the source. When she got out of the hut she was met by chaos. There were people screaming and running in the streets as huts and houses were smashed by an unknown force. Everything around her continued to move slower than it should have been. Like she was watching a movie.

She looked up to see a giant fox with nine tails smashing everything in sight. Sakura ran passed the people that slowly moved by her. Each of them had a look of terror on their face and they looked like they were running but they moved slowly like the world. The closer she looked the more she noticed the whole scene seemed to be almost black and white. She stopped and watched the scene play some more. People were being killed left and right but there was nothing she could do.

"I don't understand!" she screamed as she tried to push a little girl out of the way of a giant tail. Sakura cried as she went through the girl and was forced to watch her be killed. A small arrow rolled next to Sakura and she realized the girl was Kaede.

"Why is this happening!?" Sakura screamed again and fell to her knees. Out of nowhere a dark figure stepped into the scene. He was different from the others his movements were of his own and at a greater pace than the others. Sakura stared at him.

"Why you ask? Simple child because you got away from me," the man was in front of her in seconds.

"You see me? What do you mean?" Sakura was so confused and the crystals on her forehead stared tingling again. The man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't see his face clearly but what she could see scared her. Where his mouth would be, a grin much like a Cheshire cat sat. The grin was full of sharp pointed teeth much like a shark. When he grabbed her by the chin with his other hand she noticed a spider tattoo on his hand as well.

"You escaped me as a child but it won't happen again. I know you are back and I will find you." He dropped her to the ground and he left. His maniacal laughed echoing along with him.

* * *

Sakura sat straight up gasping for breath and a cold sweat dripping down her face. She looked around to find herself back in Kikyo's hut and a pair if demons looking at her very concerned.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Mizuru stepped on to her lap. Nihon stood next to Sakura waiting for an answer. Sakura stood up very suddenly and ran out of the hut. Just outside she bumped into Kaede who happened to be trying to get into the hut. Sakura grabbed the girl and cried as she held her. Kaede was so confused and shocked by the events that she just sat there. Kikyo came around the corner to be completely shell shocked as well. She ran up to the pair terrified of what she would find.

"Kaede, Sakura-san what's wrong!" Sakura didn't hear Kikyo. She just kept rocking back and forth with Kaede in her arms muttering something. Kikyo leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"It wasn't real, thank god you're ok. I'm so sorry Kaede-chan. I'm so sorry." Kikyo grabbed Sakura's shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Sakura-san what happened?"

"Kikyo?" she let go of Kaede and grabbed Kikyo. "Thank god you're ok too," Sakura wept in Kikyo's shoulder. Mizuru leaped out of the hut and landed on the other side of Sakura before letting out a long sigh.

"Demon do you know what is wrong?" Kikyo knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer from the girl just yet.

"I have no idea what happened. I was watching her sleep and she started sweating and muttering. Then she woke up and leaped out of the hut," Mizuru sighed just as confused as Kikyo. Sakura stopped crying and sat up straight. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

"I'm sorry. I was sleeping and had a very terrible dream. It seemed so real. I thought you were all dead," Sakura sniffled about ready to cry again. "I was forced to watch unable to do anything. Then this man came out of nowhere talking about how I got away but I won't again," Sakura wiped her eyes one more time before standing and offering a hand to the two on the ground. Kaede took it cautiously and stood. Kikyo accepted as well. When everyone was standing Kaede and Kikyo looked as each other and then at Sakura. They both prided themselves in telling when someone's emotion were fake or not and Sakura's was the genuine article. How could someone who someone they had just met care so deeply?

"I'm just happy everyone is ok," Sakura sighed and walked back toward the hut.

"Sakura-san stop," Kikyo commanded. Sakura complied and turned back to Kikyo. Kikyo walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Other than the warmth of those crystals, I think you are in the clear. Your cold seems to be improving very fast," Kikyo smiled at her. Sakura looked a little shocked. That was the first time Kikyo had smiled at her and Sakura loved it.

"I think maybe I was wrong about you, but one can never be too careful with the jewel." Sakura nodded and gave Kikyo a small hug.

"I was always here to help. Now I can really," Sakura sighed and turned to the hut again. Behind her she heard something. It was soft almost like a whisper. She turned and watched Kaede walk away. She was walking towards a tree when Sakura noticed something moving in the in the branches. Kaede was right underneath when a branch started falling. The branch fell straight down like a spear and Kaede was in its path. Sakura darted forward but right before she could push her out of the way Mizuru grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. The branch crashed down inches in front of Sakura.

"Kaede!" Sakura and Kikyo screamed together. Nihon's head popped up from the other side of the branch.

"Sakura-sama! Little pup is hurt!" he barked and then knelt down next to Kaede. Sakura jumped up and ran around the branch to find blood all over the ground and Nihon lying around Kaede. Sakura knelt down to inspect Kaede's injures. To Sakura's surprise the only injured Kaede had was a scratch over her left eye. Sakura brought her hand up to her eye and sighed.

"Kaede I can help but this may hurt a little bit ok," Sakura brought her healing chakra to her hand and began healing Kaede's eye. The deeper her chakra went the more certain Sakura was that Kaede would never be able to see through that eye again. What Sakura really couldn't figure out was where all the blood came from?

"Sakura-sama how little pup heal?" Nihon crawled up to them. That's when Sakura noticed that gashes down Nihon's back. He must have pushed her out of the way.

Kaede looked at Sakura and already knew so she said it, "I won't be able to see out of my eye. I can tell Sakura-san."

"She is right the branch permanently damaged her eye. Now Nihon come here so I can heal up your cuts," Sakura motioned for him to come closer. Nihon shook his head back and forth.

"No little pup not deserving of this. Little pup must see world! Little pup must be brave warrior! Take Nihon's eye! Fix little pup with Nihon's eye!" the wolf begged. Sakura stared at the passion she had not seen from Nihon before.

"I don't think that is possible," Sakura said calmly.

"It be Nihon see it. The copy ninja, he has demon eye. Nihon heard story about demon eye and copy ninja. Nihon can tell!" Sakura stared at the wolf in surprise. He knew about Kakashi's shargingon but how?

"Demon why would ye help me?" Kaede asked calmly.

"Because little pup you are Nihon's partner," the wolf moved closer. "Little pup brave and Nihon likes little pup's courage. Nihon must protect little pup. Nihon, hear better, see better, smell better. Little pup must see." Kaede stared at the wolf.

"You are an odd demon, but this is my little sister and I wish for you to help I you can," Kikyo walked up behind Sakura. Nihon nodded and moved closer to Sakura again.

"Take Nihon's eye," Nihon laid his head on Sakura's lap and waited.

"If sister says it is ok," Kaede nodded for Sakura to do it. Sakura thought for a while on how exactly she was going to do this before she decided. "Ok if there is no backing out then I think I'm going to try a simple transfer jutsu. Tsunade taught me it to help shinobi on the field. What is does is transfer the injures from one person to the other. Here we go," Sakura performed a long string of hands signs before place her hands on Kaede's and Nihon's eyes.

"Healing Art, Lyashino ai tensō jutsu," Nihon jerked slightly as the nerves in his eye were destroyed and the chakra pulled away. Kaede tensed as her eye's nerves reconnected and repaired. Sakura let out a sigh and removed her hands. Kaede no longer had a gash across her eye but kept it closed in fear.

Nihon's left eye was now clouded over and blind with a nice scar down the lids. "Now little pup and Nihon are connected. Partners until death. Open eye little pup and see how Nihon sees," Nihon smiled with his eyes and watched Kaede open her new eye.

Kaede's once brown eye was now a bright yellow like Nihon's eye and her pupil had a slight slit in it. Her eye didn't look human at all. Kaede looked out at the world and was amazed. The colors Nihon saw were ridiculous. All of the reds were brighter and the greens were greener. She looked at Sakura and gasped. Sakura was covered in a light pink glow. Kaede looked at Nihon and he nodded.

"Sakura-sama always has the glow," he eye smiled again. Kaede and Nihon kept talking about the amazing things that she could now see while Sakura slumped against the branch exhausted. Next to her a person sat down as well.

"Well that was just a sneak peak," Sakura turned her head very slowly to see the man with the creepy smile sitting next to her.

"I needed to show you I wasn't just a dream. I know where you are and I will come for you. There is no escape. See you in your dreams Sa...ku...ra...chan," he faded fast leaving just his creepy smile before that too disappeared.

Sakura sat there in complete terror, and the worst part was she had no idea what to do.

**AN: Oh SNAP! Scary guy with a creepy smile has made his appearance! DUN DUN DUHHHH! He he well that is a wrap for chapter 9. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW**

**No Flames, I'm Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	10. Sleep and Slayers

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 10**

**An: YAAAAAY! Wow I soo need sleep! I work over nights and have yet to sleep! YAAAAY! Well here is your update. I don't know if I like how I ended it but oh well! **

**I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

_"I needed to show you I wasn't just a dream. I know where you are and I will come for you. There is no escape. See you in your dreams Sa...ku...ra...chan," he faded fast leaving just his creepy smile before that too disappeared.  
Sakura sat there in complete terror, and the worst part was she had no idea what to do._

The weeks that followed Kaede and Nihon were stuck together like glue. Kikyo had Kaede wear an eye patch so travelers weren't frightened of her eye, if the wolf that was as tall as she was didn't.

Sakura trained with Mizuru in a much healthier way that didn't involve a down pour every day. Sakura meditated and rested but never slept in those weeks and the effects were starting to show.

Mizuru was training with her when he noticed that basic tasks exhausted her but she refused to give up. It was rather heartfelt to watch her work at it.

"Mizuru I was thinking," Sakura peeped up after training one day.

"Yes mistress?"

"I know how to fight off a group of people and beasts but I have no idea how to fight off demons. I think I need professional training, but where would I go for that?" Sakura asked openly.

"Well I am a demon so how much better can you get?" Mizuru spoke slightly insulted.

"You are just one demon that has a lot of different strengths that a human doesn't. I need a human prospective so I can best use the strengths I have." Mizuru grumbled a little bit as she made her point.

Mizuru let out a long sigh, "There is a group of people that fit the description you're looking for. The village of the demon slayers is the only place to find such training. Only problem is getting there, we would have to fly and getting there without being attacked is a stretch," Mizuru mulled over his options.

"How exactly do we fly there?!"

"I was flying during your hair training or did you forget?" Mizuru asked slightly annoyed.

Sakura's face made an O shape as she remembered. "Ooooooooh yeah I was meaning to ask you about that but the constant face plants must have knocked it out of me," she laughed a little.

Mizuru shook his head and started pacing trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"If I can see where to go I can do a form of a teleportation jutsu," Sakura offered. Mizuru thought back to the day they left and how she appeared out of nowhere in a swirl if chakra blossoms.

"The village will have defenses other than the people," Mizuru contemplated whether or not it would work.

"Well we could try," Mizuru finally decided. He jumped off the stump he'd been sitting on and changed in his whirlpool taking his larger form.

"Wait we're leaving now?" Sakura asked a little startled.

"Now is as good a time as any," Mizuru walked up to her and motioned for her to get on. Mizuru knew the journey would take a few days so it was the perfect time for Sakura to truly sleep and not fake it.

"but we haven't said anything to Kikyo or Kaede or Nihon," Sakura panicked a little not sure if she was ready to face a possible village full of anger demon slayers.

"We can fly by and tell them now before we leave." Sakura climbed on and grabbed hold of Mizuru's black mane. Mizuru ran a couple strides before leaping in the air and running across it as easy as if it were ground. They flew up above the trees and headed for the village a ways away. They trained away from the village so the villagers wouldn't fear her powers and think she was a demon again.

They found Kaede and Nihon not far from the village picking herbs like usual. Kikyo needed more herbs for this man in a cave she had found. He was burned from head to toe and couldn't move at all. Kikyo had asked if Sakura could heal him at one point in time but the man had an evil about him. An evil that filled his chakra, in a way that was not typical for an ordinary bandit. No this man had done far worse and would do more if he were able. Sakura lied to Kikyo after looking at him saying the burns were too deep and would never heal. Kikyo accepted the answer and continued to care for the man. Sakura left Onigumo to his fate and tried to keep Kaede away from him. Kikyo needed Kaede to help so Sakura had to settle with Nihon watching out for her. They landed at the edge of the clearing and walked to the pair. Sakura giggled a little at the pairs new matching eye patches. Mizuru frowned.

"The lack of sleep really must be getting to her," Mizuru thought to himself.

"Sakura-sama!" Kaede smiled. Sakura liked being on Kaede's good side. The girl was a very warm presence for her, and had been treating her like an honored sister since she first looked at her with Nihon's eye. Nihon hummed a happy greeting and continued nosing through the brush for the herbs they needed.

"Little pup! Nihon found more," he called. Mizuru sighed and knew he was going to have to talk to the pup sooner or later.

"Nihon Kaede, I have to talk to you for a second," Sakura called for them. They made their way back over to the pair.

"What is it Sakura-sama?" Kaede asked simply.

"Mizuru and I are going to the village of the demon slayers. I need to learn from them," Sakura knelt down in front of Kaede.

"I need you to stay away from Onigumo. I know your sister wants help with him but there is something about that man. I don't want something to happen to you. Please just stay away from his cave, ok Kaede," Sakura begged the young girl.

"I can do that. He scares me too. Nihon and I will only gather the herbs for sister Kikyo. We won't go into the cave, promise," Kaede smiled and leaned against Nihon.

"Nihon doesn't like man in cave. He wants Sakura-sama every time little pup and Nihon see him."

"thank you for telling me Nihon. I'm counting on you to keep them safe ok?" Sakura asked as she ruffled the fur on his head. Nihon hummed happily.

"Alright mistress let's be on our way. Nihon take Kaede to Kikyo and tell her where we've gone. Keep a watch over them," Mizuru nudge Sakura. She stood up and went to climb on Mizuru. Sakura was stopped by Kaede's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Come back safe Sakura-sama!" she let go and jumped on Nihon's back. Kaede's laugh echoed through the woods as they ran back to the village.

"They are so sweet together," Sakura said quietly and yawned.

"The trip will take a few days; you can sleep on my back mistress. Nothing is going to happen," Mizuru suggested as Sakura climbed onto his back.

"I'll be fine Mizuru. Let's get going," she sat on his back. Mizuru shook his head and smirked to himself.

"There is an old tune that I heard a woman humming to her child long ago. Do you mind if I hum it to you, mistress? It is a lovely song," Mizuru asked her as he took to the air. Sakura thought about it for a moment.

"Sure I wouldn't mind."

Mizuru started humming. He felt Sakura's weight drop against his back and her soft breaths against his fur. Mizuru smiled as Sakura slept on his back.

"I don't know why you were avoiding sleep but you need it. Please sleep well my blossom," Mizuru traveled through the air with ease to the rhythm of Sakura's sleeping breaths.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find the day's light gone. She also found herself on the ground and Mizuru lying on his side next to her. She stretched out on the ground happy she didn't dream of that guy again. She sat up and scooted over to Mizuru. She started petting his fur and noticed two things.

First his fur was wet and it was also cold. Sakura brought her hand to her face to find it stained red. Sakura gasped softly and scooted to Mizuru's face. Mizuru's eyes were open and lifeless.

"No No No No No," Sakura grabbed the sides of her head and shook it back and forth really fast. A hand rested Sakura's shoulder making her look up. Kikyo looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-san, you fell asleep on the way to the village of demon slayers and they shot him down. Thank god you aren't hurt," Kikyo knelt next to Sakura and pulled something out from behind her back.

A creepy smile filled with fangs spread across her face. "Now I can kill you myself," Kikyo laughed maniacally.

"Ki Kikyo! What's wrong with you?!" Sakura stared at her in horror.

"Nothing is wrong Sakura-san. I just see what you are clearly now. You are a demon!" Kikyo throughout a wild battle cry and swung the arrow she had pulled from behind her back down at Sakura. Sakura rolled out of the way barely in time to be nicked by the arrow in the arm. Sakura stood in a defensive position ready for Kikyo to attack again.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not a demon Kikyo! I helped your sister and helped you! I'm not a demon!" Sakura panicked when she noticed a small spider mark on her hand. Waves of realization crashed into her. The person in front of her was not Kikyo. It was that man.

"YOU!" she spat at the impersonator. The Kikyo look alike laughed maniacally again. The image melted and the man with his creepy smile stood in front of Sakura.

"It took you long enough Sa...ku...ra-chan!" he laughed.

Sakura sighed and relaxed her stance just a little bit, "If you are here that means this is a dream."

"How can you be so sure Sakura? Remember what I did to Kaede? I could easily do it again," the guy walked around Sakura like a slimy snake.

"I've had my fun for tonight. See you again," he waved and left with his creepy laughter following behind him.

* * *

Sakura sat straight up gasping for breath. She looked around to find herself in the same spot she was a second ago. Mizuru was lying next to her but she could see his chest rise and fall as he slept. She looked around again to see if that man was anywhere in sight but he was gone.

"It really was a dream," Sakura sighed and stood up to stretch. She winced and looked down at her arm. There was a long bloody gash down her arm where the arrow in her dream had hit her. She really had no idea what she was going to do about this man. The fact that he couldhurt her in her dreams really spooked her.

A rustling noise caught her attention. She looked at the trees around her wondering where it was coming from. She ducked just in time to miss being hit by a giant boomerang. Sakura stayed down as it made its way back to the source cutting down trees all the way. Sakura stood to find a man dressed in a strange jumpsuit with armor and a metal face mask.

"Um Mizuru I could use a little help," Sakura said as she noticed the man was the one who threw the giant boomerang. Mizuru jumped in front of Sakura and roared, which surprised the man quite a bit. Sakura peeked around Mizuru to find that there was a creature in front of the man as well. Sakura stared at the creature that roared back at Mizuru for a while. The creature had two tails that were on fire. It was cream and black and looked like a cat the size of a horse. It looked a lot Mizuru now that Sakura thought about it.

"I don't know what manner of demon but I will not let you pass! Kirara you take the neko demon and I have the pink haired demoness," the man shouted as they sprang forward.

Mizuru stared at them and tilted his head. He sat down and laughed to himself. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"Mizuru," Sakura questioned and stepped closer to Mizuru.

"Don't worry. That demon is an old friend of mine," Mizuru said as he turned and faced the other neko, who had stopped mid stride and stared at Mizuru puzzled.

"You didn't want her to be alone so you came back. You always were the most loyal, Kirara."

**AN: Well 10 chapters down many more to go! I hope that everyone keeps reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No Flames, though I'm Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	11. A Woman can Fight too

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 11**

**AN: Oh my goodness! I haven't uploaded a chapter and a really long time! I apologize! *bows repeatedly* Well now that I have done that you can enjoy a new chapter.**

** I love my little villain guy that attacks Sakura's dreams! Isn't he just a cruel guy! And always leaves laughing, I guess deep down I love the villains.**

**Now Sakura is going to meet a few of the people that appear later in the actual Inuyasha series. Those that know Inuyasha inside and out will see them and be like OOH OOH! And those that don't know it don't worry it's ok I looked them up too! Sakura finally made it to get some real demon training! Let's see how it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! AND REVIEW! =^-^=**

_"Don't worry. That demon is an old friend of mine," Mizuru said as he turned and faced the other neko, who had stopped mid stride and stared at Mizuru puzzled._

_"You didn't want her to be alone so you came back. You always were the most loyal, Kirara." _

* * *

While Mizuru was talking about the other demon something caught Sakura's eye. She turned in time to see the man charging at her with a sword in his hand.

She went to dive out of the way but a pair of sharp teeth grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her out of the way instead.

"Thanks Mizu..." she started to say. She happened to look down to see Mizuru still on the ground and smirking at her. Sakura looked back slowly to find the other neko demon, Kirara, holding her by the back of her shirt.

"Kirara it is so nice to know you still will protect the line," Mizuru said. The man looked between Kirara and Mizuru a few times before shrugging his shoulders and relaxing his stance.

"Kirara has only stopped my attack on a demon one other time. It was a very young half demon. What was his name? Jinenji I believe. He was here looking for herbs," the man spoke.

"I trust her with my life so if she stopped me then there is a reason. So I have to ask demon, and demoness what is your business on this mountain?" Kirara jumped down from the tree she had jumped into and set Sakura down on the ground.

"Well first off I am not a demon. My name is Sakura Haruno," she said smiling and extending her hand. He cautiously took her hand and shook.

"See as human as you are, no?" Sakura smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh god she looks so adorable!" Mizuru thought as he looked away.

"Well I can't be too careful. But I ask again, what is your purpose on this mountain?"

Sakura sighed hoping it would have been maybe a little easier. Mizuru snickered in the background at Sakura's frustration. "I am here seeking training from the village of demon slayers. I need it to protect my village," Sakura asked humbly and bowed. The man looked down at her and noticed her clothing.

"Are you the priestess of your village?" he asked.

"Um I guess that's what you would call it."

"Then I would go to the priestess Kikyo for training. Demon slaying is a man's job. Go find her and learn to be a priestess," the man motioned for Kirara to follow and they started walking away. Sakura stared after him in shock. Mizuru stood beside Sakura still snickering.

"In this world woman are still seen as weaker. I knew this would probably happen. So what are you going to do now?" Mizuru asked Sakura as he noticed the dark aura that stared to surround her. He jumped back slightly surprised at what was happening. The man turned having felt the air shift colder.

"You there what is this? You said you were human!" he jumped into a defensive stance.

"We are going to fight," Sakura growled, her head hung down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"What?!" the man wasn't really sure what was going on.

"You and I are going to fight, and if I land ten blows to your body, you will train Me."

"Ten, a woman such as you couldn't touch me," the man said cocky like.

"Then you have nothing to lose. Fight me," she growled the last part harder.

"Fine woman I will allow this bet. If you can hit me ten times I will train you personally," he scoffed.

"Perfect, your name?"

"Shako."

Sakura nodded and threw her hair into a very fast high ponytail. Shako was confused for a moment until he saw Sakura charge toward him at speeds he had never seen before. Sakura pulled her arm back and struck at Shako. He threw his giant boomerang up just in time to block her punch. The two neko demons sat off to the side and watched them hash it out.

"She has grown hasn't she Kirara?" Mizuru smiled. Kirara nodded and smiled as well.

"So what have you been doing while I was gone?" Mizuru asked simply. Kirara shrugged and pointed her nose at Shako.

"Oh I suppose staying close to the village to stay close to her." Kirara nodded.

"You are loyal," Mizuru looked back at the fight. Sakura grabbed hold of the boomerang and used it to launch herself over Shako. Once on the other side she struck him.

"One two three!" she called out her landed punched. Shako spun around surprised that not only had she hit home but she also had good solid hits as well. Had he been a civilian those punches may have put him out of commission. Sakura pulled back her arm to strike again so he threw up the boomerang. Once again she surprised him by kicking the weapon up and striking him in a well created open spot.

"Four five!" he swung the boomerang down in attempt to strike her over the head but only connected with the ground. A few feet away Sakura and put her hand together and was about to use ninjutsu to make this over faster.

"I wouldn't do that mistress! Remember where we are!" Mizuru called from the sidelines.

"Kuso!" Sakura put her hands down and thought of a different strategy. She had kept her strength in check so she didn't hurt him and now that ninjutsu was out of the picture she needed something else. Being more agile then him this should have been over by now but with that stupid boomerang thing he blocked almost everything and she couldn't get through.

"Alright little lady time to get serious," the man stood taller and swung the boomerang around over his head.

"Hiraikotsu!" he yelled as he threw the boomerang at Sakura. While it was in the air she configured the possible weight force and momentum. Smiling to herself she figured that is was about the weight of about three shuriken and she could hold ten comfortably. Now adding the force and momentum she knew she was going to slide back a ways but she was ready.

As the boomerang came barreling towards her she raised her hand above her head and caught the weapon with ease. After she stopped sliding sways she threw it back at Shako in the same manner he had thrown it.

Shako stared at the weapon amazed that she had not only caught it perfectly but also threw it with the correct way as well. As he watched his weapon come back to him, he didn't notice the movement under it. Sakura sprang forward and as he caught the boomerang she struck him as he slid back.

"Six seven eight nine!" she leaped back before she was hit with the boomerang.

After wiping a thin line of blood from his mouth he smirked.

"You are quite impressive for a woman and a woman your age as well. You must have trained from a young age to gain the skills you have. There is only one problem now, I have been easy on you for fear of harm but now I know you can take it. Now the battle really begins." He smiled and then disappeared.

Sakura took defensive stance and waited for him. She heard the strike before she felt it. The strike threw her into and through a set of trees. When she finally stopped she sat there on the ground for a moment before she started laughing.

"So the last blow I have to fight for! This is what I'm talking about! CHA!" she stood and wiped the blood trickling down the side of her mouth off. She came barreling full force at Shako and he went running at her. They were locked in a dance of kicks and punches all being blocked by the other. Now that Sakura didn't hold back and neither did Shako how evenly matched they really were, was evident.  
Mizuru and Kirara watched them fight this way for a few hours until they were both holding their knees and panting heavily.

"I must admit, I never would have expected a woman to be able to match Me blow for blow. I applaud you but that tenth blow has yet to land and I think you are barely able to stand. You will never make that blow," Shako smirked.

"All I need is one more blow and I'm going to make it!" Sakura yelled running at Shako. He was slightly surprised at the speed she managed at such a worn down state. She pulled her arm back to punch him. Shako seeing this crouched down ready to dodge it. Feet away from Shako, Sakura changed up her tactics. She jumped landing on her hands and vaulted off them extending her feet into Shako's face and sending him reeling backwards.

"Ten!" Sakura exhaled and did a fist pump in the air. Shako sat up and held his nose.

"That was one of the best spars I have had in a long time. I will train you in the ways of a demon slayer," Shako stood up and shook Sakura's hand. She nodded thanks and walk back to Mizuru.

"Well I did it!" Sakura hugged Mizuru and then slumped against his chest exhausted and asleep. Mizuru put his paw around her and chuckled.

"I must thank you Shako for allowing her to learn your ar..." Mizuru looked up to find Shako lying on the ground as well. He shook his head and nodded to Kirara to grab her master while he grabbed his.

"Lead the way old friend. Let's try get there slowly so he can be awake and we won't be attacked again," Mizuru said rather annoyed but still proud of his mistress for taking on a demon slayer. Not just any demon slayer at that. She took on and won against the chief of the village.

* * *

Sakura woke up to light streaming through a window. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she realized where she was.

"Mizuru? Mizuru?" she asked slightly scared. The weeks they had been together created a very special bond between the two. She was running around her apartment searching for something to explain why she was back in her village when she heard a knock at the door.

She slowly opened it to find Naruto on the other side smiling really wide.

"N...Naruto?" she stuttered as she stare at him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up? I thought we were going to train today?" Naruto asked a little put out because she didn't show.

"How'd I get back?" Sakura asked completely confused.

"Back where did ya go?" Naruto tilted his head and stared at her. Sakura felt a shift in the air and she looked around.

"Naruto did you feel that?" she asked as she turned back to Naruto.

"Nope I didn't fee..." he started to say until a sword burst from his chest and his eyes rolled back into his head. Behind him stood the creepy man.

"Sa...ku...ra-chan you didn't think you could hide these friends from me did you? Only problem is you can't find out if they are dead or not!" the man with drew the sword and walked away laughing.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. She held his head and tried to put healing chakra into his body but every time she tried the wound became worse not better.

"He he what a way to go huh Sakura-c..." Naruto's eye closed and he stopped breathing.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Sakura sat right up gasping for breath. This was the third time he had done this to her and now he was going after the people she loved in her other village. She couldn't get back to them for another year. Mizuru had told her the solstice rule. There was no way to check if they were all right. She was about to start panicking when she realized she wasn't alone in the room. She was lying on a simple futon and next to her Mizuru was watching over her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Mistress is this why you haven't been sleeping?" he asked worry written on his face.

"Yeah I guess," She sighed and wiped the sweat from her face.

"What happens in your dreams?"

"I... Um... I can't remember," she stood up and walked to the door where she ran into Shako. He looked around the room for danger before grabbing Sakura and looking her over for injuries.

"Are you alright we heard screaming?" Shako asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she walked beside Shako and walked outside for fresh air.

Shako looked to Mizuru who pointed to the bed with his nose. The futon was in shambles with the sheets all over. It was obvious to Shako she was terrified of whatever she dreamt about. He nodded to Mizuru and they both walked out to find the pink haired girl.

**AN: That's right Sakura show that guy what a woman can really do! HAHA!**

**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE CREEPY GUY!? **

**Well I think he has a soft spot for Sakura or he just loves to mess with her head! Pretty sure it's the latter. **

**That's a wrap for Chapter 11! Omg 11 chapters, I hope more people continue to like it and follow or favorite because the more of those I get the more motivated to write I am! Don't forget to REVIEW too!**

**No flames, I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	12. Their Hime

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! I know it has been a while but I am finally updating. I started my classes in college so I may have more late updates but I will try to keep them frequent!**

**I must warn you that this chapter has a few lines that are kind of sick and twisted. I just wanted to warn you beforehand. After all, my villain is really sick so he may say some bad things and do even worse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**Now let's enjoy this chapter! Please REVIEW!**

_It was obvious to Shako she was terrified of whatever she dreamt about. He nodded to Mizuru and they both walked out to find the pink haired girl._

* * *

Sakura walked through the small village aimlessly. She noticed that where ever she went all of the people stared at her suspiciously. As she walked around the village she felt a pull. Like a lost memory driving her through the village to a specific place. Her pace quickened, she had the urge to get where ever she was going fast.

Her heart beat sped up in her chest. An echo of a memory surfaced. There was a faint screaming and smoky almost nonexistent figures passing her as she ran for the place that called to her.

Tears fell from her eyes and blurred her vision. She felt herself lose her footing and fall to her hands and knees. Sakura brushed the tears from her eyes and found herself looking down and a reflection of herself in a pond. The ripples from Sakura's tears made her reflection wobble with the waves. She sat like that for a few minutes until the memories that tried to surface died away and the screaming stopped. When she finally looked up she noticed a small bird sitting on a rock underneath the shade of a beautiful willow tree. The bird watched her with cobalt blue eyes. The branches of the tree dipped in the sweet and pristine pond.

Wiping the tears from her face she got up and walked to the rock. The bird watched her every move carefully but never flew away. Sakura watched the bird curiously. She had never seen a bird quite like it. The birds face was small much like a finch but finches didn't have long necks. That and they didn't have iridescent feathers. The rainbow light that reflecting off of them mesmerized her.

"Sakura-Hime," the bird spoke in an old wise yet feminine voice. Sakura stopped dead. She was completely confused and amazed that the bird talked.

"I have waited for you to come back young hime," the bird spoke again and smiled.

"I...I don't think I know you?" Sakura stuttered out.  
The bird looked her straight in the eyes for a moment before nodding and sighing.

"I see, well little one, my name is Saieko. I am what you would call a summoning for your world. I am here to create a contract with you and help you keep contact with the ones you love in the other world," Saieko nodded and waited for Sakura to respond.

"How is that possible? I thought only the tree could travel in that way?" Sakura asked confused even more.

"Yes Goshiboku-sama travels in a sense but it is more he is everywhere at once. I travel in the same way all summons do. But I can go where I want as well. I am powerful enough to do as such," Saieko explained. Sakura nodded still a bit confused. Saieko flapped her wings a bit and pointed do to a scroll at her feet.

"Sign the contract so that I may tell your loved ones in Konoha you are well."

"Y you could do that?" Sakura stuttered again

"Yes if you sign the contract," the bird sighed.  
Sakura walked up to the scroll and studied it. The scroll had Saieko's foot print on it and one other signature. Sakura tried to read it but it was so old she could only read the first symbol. Sa, was all she could read.

Sakura bit her thumb and signed the paper leaving her fingerprints behind as well. Saieko disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared seconds later.

"I will go to your home straight away. I will also take care in bring back some of your weapons," Saieko nodded before she flew to Sakura's shoulder and rubbed her face against Sakura's.

"It is good it be home again my young hime," the bird smiled and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Again? I don't remember you," Sakura said to no one in particular. She sat on the rock under the willow. Her hair blew in the breeze as she looked into the pond. Sakura was surprised for a second time to find Koi in the pond, very beautiful Koi fish one pink, one black, one purple and one white.

She lay down on the grass and dipped her fingers in the pond. Instead of swimming away the fish came to her fingers and nibbled on them playfully, like they were welcoming her home. Sakura giggles and felt a little bit of peace settle in her heart. She slowly forgot about her fears and napped in the afternoon sun not scared if the nightmares will come.

* * *

***In Konoha***

"This is ridiculous," Naruto said to himself as he walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Sakura has been gone for just about two months and no one has heard anything. Tsunade-obaa-chan had started to drink heavily when she isn't doing official business and even then it had to be very important for her not to drink. Kakashi-sensei started to blame himself for not watching over her better and losing yet another one of his precious students. And here I am the only one that still holds hope she is ok," Naruto continued out of the building and ran right into a large white dog.

"ooof," Naruto promptly landed on his butt.

"Naruto do you always run into things like that," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up Kiba I have things on my mind," Naruto got up and dusted off. Kiba frowned and Akamaru lowered his head. They knew what he was thinking about.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura talked to my mom the day before she disappeared," Kiba tried to offer him something. The entire group of rookies was worried about Sakura, but they were all more worried about Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei was already there and found out nothing," Naruto sighed. He looked up at the clouds and felt a small tear slide down his face.

"I couldn't stop Sasuke and now Sakura is gone too," he wiped the tear away and sighed. He was about to look at Kiba again when something caught his eye.

In the distance on top of the Hokage's monument there was a puff of smoke and a flash of pink. Kiba noticed it to and was about to say something to Naruto but he was already gone.

Kiba shook his head and looked at the monument. "It's not her, Naruto I'm sorry but it isn't her." He patted Akamaru on the head and started walking back home.

"I hope you come back Sakura because if you don't, I think the two of them and the Hokage are going to lose it."

"Sakura!" was all Naruto could think as he made his way full speed to the monument. He was almost there when he met up with Kakashi heading to the same place. They both landed with their kunai in hand and ready to attack.

They looked around the monument but only found a small bird with iridescent feathers. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other in disappointment before turning to leave.

"To have reacted in such a way to a small bit of pink, you must really love my Hime," the bird spoke in an old feminine way as the pair turned and faced the bird.

"Hime?" they looked at each other confused.

"Yes to us Sakura-Hime is a very noble lady. I don't know what she was to you but I hope you treated her in the correct manner," the bird huffed.

"Sakura! Do you know where she is?" Naruto dove for the bird only to end up face first in the ground. The bird hovered above Naruto's head before landing on it.

Naruto sat up with the bird still on his head.

"Are you a summoning?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"Ahh you are the brains, yes I am Sakura-hime's summoning. I can travel across the barriers of the worlds. I am here to tell you that she is alright and must finish something that became her birth right. Well her birth right shortly after her disappearance. Goshiboku-sama said she would return and she did," the old bird smiled. Kakashi growled and dove for the bird as well. He happened to be slightly faster than Naruto and managed to catch the bird.

"If you are a smart bird you would tell me where Sakura is," Kakashi threatened the bird in a very unusual loss of control.  
The bird chuckled, "you do care about her and such a temper too," the bird smile turned into a serious frown. "but you will not take her from us again." the bird opened her wings and surprisingly broke Kakashi's hold.

"I came here to make my Hime feel better not to humor you. Sakura-hime is safe and well that is all I will tell you," the bird took to the sky and disappeared before either of them could catch her again.

"Will we ever see Sakura-chan again Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a voice drenched in worry.

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know."

* * *

***In the village of the demon slayers***

Sakura could tell it was a dream by the grey color that filled her vision. It was the same grey color from the first nightmare she had. Sakura cautiously stood up and looked around. She was still by the pond but it was no longer a pristine clear blue. The pond was a deep murky red, blood red.

Sakura walked slowly to a shape that was on the bank of the pond.

Sakura noticed a slight shimmer from it and she ran to the shape. There half in the pond was the body of her newly contracted summoning, Saieko. She hugged the body to her chest and tried to calm herself.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" Sakura screamed at herself.

A hand with a spider on the back reached down and ripped the bird out of her hands.

"You keep giving me more things to destroy, Sa...ku...ra-chan," the man snickered as he bend the body in half and snapped all the bones in the body.

"STOP! Please leave me alone!" Sakura screamed, covered her ears and shook her head. The man sat in front of her and grabbed hold of her chin. He forced her to look at him.

"No I find your screaming and tears invigorating," the man laughed and pulled Sakura up and forced her to stand. He took her by the shoulders and walled her away from the pond and towards the village that looked to be a blaze.

"Look at what I have done for you! All of the people are dead and you did nothing to stop it. Very sad really," the man stopped them in front of the body of a small boy as he kicked it. Sakura let out a whimper as he continued to show her the evils he had done.

"This is just a dream," she whispered.

The man laughed, "That doesn't make it any easier to see does it."

"I...I...I am a medical ninja. I've seen worse," Sakura whispered as the tears fell.

"Are you sure?" he said as he pointed her face up. Sakura gasped and began to sob. On top of a spear that was stuck in the ground was a baby.

"Rather tasty ca-bob don't you think," the man cooed in her ear as Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.

The man danced. "sweet music to my ears!" the man stopped and was about to grab Sakura again when another hand stopped him.

"You will not be allowed to torture our Hime again!"

Sakura looked up to find herself surrounded by four people. One had pink hair, one had black, one had purple, and the final had white and they all stood proudly between Sakura and the creepy man.

**AN: I know, I know that man is creepy and twisted and a big old jerk but that is his character. Kakashi and Naruto made a cameo appearance! They really are worse for wear on the other side but that is not what this story is about so they can suffer! Man I am mean. Oh well, I hope you liked the group at the end of the chapter. Finally someone is going to stop the creep guy! **

**Well that is chapter 12! Please REVIEW!**

**No flames, I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	13. Spirits of Those Lost

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess

Chapter 13

**AN: Alright so I hope we can all agree that mister creepy man is really cruel and gets his kicks from messing with Sakura's head. Now she has a little group of people there to help her get out of those nightmares though.**

**If you didn't catch it, the hair color is the give away. They are a group that kind of just popped into my head just like Saieko did. I am not going to keep them in the main line up; they are just some characters that may come up again if I feel like it. ** **Well writing this chapter made me feel like an evil cruel and sick person. I LOVED IT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

_"You will not be allowed to torture our Hime again!" Sakura looked up to find herself surrounded by four people. One had pink hair, one had black, one had purple, and the final had white and they all stood proudly between Sakura and the creepy man._

* * *

Sakura stared at the people surrounding her. They all looked like young teenaged boys. Their hair cropped short and they wore simple kimonos that matched the color of their hair and had koi fish on them. The Koi fish on the kimonos on closer inspection moved freely across the fabric. The one with the black hair knelt in front of her and held out his hand. His smile reached his grey eyes and made his face look so kind.

"Hime, he can hurt you no longer. We will protect you. I am sad to know you don't remember us but I am brother Ko," he spoke softly and kind. Sakura took his hand and they stood together, though the group looked young they all stood about three inches taller and had muscle.

Ko gently wiped the tears from Sakura's face and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Your hair is unruly as every, Hime" the boy with the pink hair snickered. "I am brother Ro," he smiled and watched the man in front of him.

"It is an honor to have you back dear Hime," the white haired boy spoke. "I am brother Bo."

"Remember why we are here brothers. The man in front of us is tricky," the purple hair boy called back. "I doubt you forgot me, Hime but I am Lo," he smiled and reminded Sakura a lot of Naruto.

"Why do you call me Hime? Even that bird did. I am no princess," Sakura watched them cautiously.

"Brother Ko, she doubts us!" the white haired boy panicked.

"Do not worry Brother Bo, it takes time. She is wise to doubt what she does not know or remember," the black haired boy smiled and turned to Sakura.

"We call you Hime because you are our born leader. You were to be a wise and kind leader my Hime," he bowed and then turned to the creepy man.

"We are here to protect you right now and that is all that matters," the boy with the purple hair said as a smile slid across his face. "come on old man let's see what you've got."

"My my my Sa...ku...ra-chan what friends you have!" the man clapped and smiled. "The great koi brothers! Weren't you cursed to a pond?"

"Well we could say the same for you. You should be dead. The great priestess killed you!" the pink haired boy yelled.

"Brother Ro I understand you are upset but we must protect Hime right now," Ko spoke.

"I j...just have to wake up and this will all go away," Sakura said as she hugged herself.

"Hime that is a brilliant idea! Brother Bo you go back, if Hime is here Mizuru-sama can't be far. Get him to wake her. We can hold him off until then." Ro ordered. Bo bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll just have to work harder then," the man smiled as he grew tentacles that shot out and attacked each of the koi brothers. Sakura watched in horror as they were threw miles away and each had a nice hole in their body from the tentacles. Sakura sank to her knees again.

"Well now that they are gone. I think there is someone who wants to meet you," the man said as he shrank back to his human form. He motioned for something behind him. A young child stepped out. Sakura sobbed harder. The child in front of her was covered in blood and had a hole in his stomach.

"née-chan? Why did you let me die?" the small child said as he walked closer.

Sakura covered her ears and shook her head. "I tried! I didn't have enough chakra! I tried!" Sakura screamed through her tears.

The child walking towards her was the first child that she had lost. He was the first person who died because she wasn't good enough. The boy walked right up to her and began hitting her with an arm that was barely attached to his body. The man walked up to him and gave him a kunai. The boy slashed at her arms leaving grizzly cuts.

"Why did you let me die Née-chan!?" the boy screamed as he beat her more.

"Maybe the boy is having too much fun. Let's bring out another friend," the man snickered.

"Sakura-chan it's your fault I'm dead!" a familiar voice yelled.

Sakura looked up at an ANBU mask but not just any. It belonged to the ANBU that died in battle saving Sakura as she tried to help someone. He was the first teammate she lost in battle. Sakura stared at him complete and utter horror and sorrow etched itself on her face.

The ANBU stepped forward and pulled a katana from his belt. It was only instinct that made her move. Her body's auto defense, through years of training and battle had acquired. Sakura's mind on the other hand was slowly unraveling. The medical side of her brain understood this was shock and she needed to calm down but the emotional side was over powering. Just as she was about to lose all grip of reality a warm hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to find Ko looking down at her and perfectly fine.

"My sincerest apologizes dear Hime. We were taken by surprise but it won't happen again," the black haired brother smiled and lifted Sakura up in his arms. Sakura wrapped her bloodied arms around his neck and sobbed.

"It is alright dear Hime. The people he has brought here are from your past?" Ko asked. Sakura nodded in his neck.

"I was a medical ninja and they were the first people that died. It was all my fault!" she cried harder.

"Dear Hime knowing you, you did all you could to save these people. I have no doubt that they would never blame you. Try to remember them before their death," Ko spoke softly.

Sakura thought back to the little boy who died. Qoo-chan was his name. He was a happy child.

"Can you teach me née-chan?"

"looks nee-chan a bird!"

"It's ok nee-chan. Thank you for teaching me," Qoo-chan had said that too her right before he died. She looked up at the boy who was attacking her and glared.

"You can put me down now Ko, thank you," she said never taking her eyes off of Qoo-chan. The boy was being held back by Lo and Ro.

"let the boy through," Sakura said in a strong voice. They let him go and he ran full charge into Sakura's open arms. Sakura hugged the small child and sighed.

"Thank you Qoo-chan, but you can rest now," Sakura whispered. A bright pink light surrounded them. When it faded the boy was no long covered in blood and the hole in his stomach was gone. He smiled as a white glow covered him.

"Thanks again nee-chan! I'll miss you!" he said happily as his spirit disappeared. Sakura stood wiping the last tear from her face and charging at the ANBU that held Lo and Ro in a tough battle. She ran past them and right at the ANBU. Her arms circled him and the bright pink light surrounded her again.

"Thank you, Taru," she whispered. The white glow covered the ANBU as well. Taru set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I knew you would see through it, squirt. Don't let what I did burden you. I wanted you to live a full life. Be good squirt!" Taru snickered as his spirit faded as well. The creepy man growled at his foiled plans.

"Fine you can have this battle, but the war isn't over! I have my sights set on a new body and when I get it you will all be sorry!" he left with a maniacal laugh following him.

Sakura looked at the koi brothers and smiled. "Thank you for every thing!"

"it was our pleasure, Hime. Now I think it's time to wake up don't you?" Ko smiled as the world faded into black.

* * *

"How can I lose a stranger in my own village?" Shako sighed very annoyed. Mizuru shrugged as he continued to smell the air for any indication of where she went. He could smell her until about fifteen minutes ago and then she just disappeared, scent and all.

"How can a demon not be able to smell her? She is my mistress and I have no clue where she is," Mizuru sighed. They continued through the village. Mizuru sniffed again and this time caught a scent. It wasn't Sakura's but it was familiar. Mizuru thought about the scent for a while until it hit him.

"I know where she is!" he said excitedly and ran to the south end of the village. There lying by a pond and under the shade of a willow tree was Sakura. She wasn't alone though. Her head was in the lap of a white hair boy.

"Bo!" Mizuru yelled as he ran to their side. Mizuru watched in horror as gashes appeared on her arms.

"Bo what is going in?" Mizuru asked franticly.

"Hime is being attacked in her dreams," Bo said quietly as he brushed through her hair.

"I tried to wake her up but she won't," Bo sighed. Sakura stirred in her sleep, tears leaked out the sides of her eyes. Distress was evident in the way she began to thrash around in her sleep.

"She needs to wake up! What was it that human said?" Mizuru cursed himself for not remembering the simple phrase the human said to her. He sat there for a few minutes trying to remember what he said.

"I've got it! Sakura, Naruto is on his way to tell the Hokage you were in her sake again!" Mizuru shouted.

Sakura sat up suddenly. "Tsunade-sama it is a vicious lie! I haven't touched your sake!" she looked around and sighed.

"Thank God! Mizuru if that were true. Tsunade-sama would kill me. Do you understand? Kill me!" Sakura let out a calming breath and looked at her arms.

"So I guess Bo told you about my dreams huh?" Sakura said sheepishly. She brought her hands over her arms and healed them up.

Shako gasped next to Mizuru. "How is that possible?" he asked very confused.

"I trained to be a ninja and a medic at that. I started my training when I was 7 years old. So you were right when you said I started training young," Sakura sighed as she stood up. She looked to the pond and saw Ro, Lo, and Ko stepping out of the water. She ran up to Ko and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Ko!" he hugged her back and laughed.

"You are most welcome dear Hime." Ro and Lo snickered behind them. Just as Sakura let go of Ko a puff of smoke sent her cough.

"What...Bleh! What the heck?" she said waving the smoke out of her face.

"My apologizes Hime. I have returned," Saieko's voice came out of the smoke.

"Good I'm glad your back," Sakura waved a little more smoke out of her face and took the scroll Saieko had in her talons.

"I told one Kakashi and one Naruto that you are alright. They happy with the news, I then asked them to help me put together a scroll for you," Saieko reported.

"I'm surprised that they worked with you and didn't try to rip my whereabouts out of you," Sakura sighed as she unsealed the weapons from the scroll. She noticed that they were all of the weapons she had in a hidden scroll for emergencies. It was a scroll no one should have known about but she let it go. It was nice to just have weapons she was familiar with.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I think we need to explain few things! Like why are there demons in my village and what exactly are you!?" Shako stood there with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"I think I can explain," a small voice peeped up from Kirara's back.

"Now who is this guy?!"

**AN: Well that was a lot crammed into one chapter. So next chapter will explain a few things!**

**The past two chapters think of as fillers and such because they weren't originally part of the story line but they just kind of happened and I like how they did. **

**Next chapter is a little explanation and then she starts her training.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

** HOW WILL I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT?**

* * *

**HOW WILL I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY?!**

* * *

**WITHOUT REVIEWS I AM CLUELESS AND CANNOT CONTINUE!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**No Flames, though! I'm ALLERGIC!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	14. Before she was a Ninja

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess

Chapter 14

**AN: I am sorry my lovely readers. I have been working my butt off and school works comes firsts so the updates maybe a little farther apart.**

**I had a guest reviewer comment on the length of my chapters and I am going to answer the reviewer. shadowlover29 I totally understand what you are saying I love really long fanfiction, but I have come across fanfiction with more chapters and even less words then i have. I will work on making them longer but my brain usually only lets me think of about 2,000 words of a story at a time. I do have a set story line well more like where I am going with the story but each chapter is made up when I am writing it and posted right after it is finished. I usually write the chapters in a day when I have the time and inspiration. I hope that is a good enough answer for you and I will work on the length. As for the cliff hanger endings, I love them too much to let them go.**

**Now this chapter will be focused on Sakura's past and a little insite into the Koi Brothers too. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

_"I think I can explain," a small voice peeped up from Kirara's back. _

_"Now who is this guy!" _

Sakura heard the voice but was too busy placing her Hitai-ate on her head to care. She had not been wearing it when they left so she didn't get to wear it to this strange place. It made her feel closer to her home to wear the symbol of a leaf shinobi.

Now when a small creature jumped out of Kirara's fur and onto Sakura then she was paying attention. She wasn't a bug person. In fact she tried to stay clear of Shino and his bugs back home as much as possible. She did the same thing any girl would do, she promptly screamed. The flea fell to the ground and Sakura stomped on it multiple times. After stomping a hole in the ground about 3 feet deep she she sighed and sat on the ground. Sakura wasn't proud of herself but she couldn't help it bugs creeped her out. Maybe it was Naruto and when he put bugs in her sleeping bag thinking it was Sasuke's. That was the worst way to go to sleep and it caused Naruto a lot of pain for that mission.

Mizuru snickered and knelt down by the hole to see a paper flat flea. "Your name isn't Myouga is it?"

The flea nodded his paper head. "I am." hearing the flea speak, she went to stomp on him again but was stopped by the Koi brothers who were also amused by her reaction.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Myouga the flea that serves that stupid dog demon lord of the west are you?" Mizuru asked sweetly. Myouga shook a little. He knew all to well that sweet word for a demon lord were not meant to be as sweet as they sound.

Myouga gulped and then nodded. "Where is the lovely lord this fine day?" Mizuru's words getting sweeter the whole time. Myouga was sweating bullets.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard to tell me where he is," Mizuru asked. Seeing the bug demon shake he wondered to himself why every demon did that when he talked nicely.

"Come on Myouga where is the bastard he owes me my tails!" Mizuru roared in a very aggressive way. This calmed Myouga down just a little but he wasn't one to chance so he jumped on Sakura's shoulder.

"There is no way lord mizuru will touch Sakura. This is brilliant," Myouga smirked to himself. Sakura held back a shriek, shook and squeezed her eyes shut but didn't hurt him. She was curious about what he had to say. Well sort of.

"I...I am sorry to inform you but my dear lord and great dog demon is no longer in the world of the living," Myouga said sadly.

There was silence for a moment until there was a weird sound that came out of no where. It started out very strange and strangled. Then it became booming and everyone turned to Mizuru, who was cackling like a witch.

"You think that dying will save you!" Mizuru screamed to the sky.

"I will get you back some how you bastard dog! You hear me! I will!" Mizuru smiled happy with himself while everyone else had side stepped a few steps. Well more like the other side of the pond.

"I'm sorry about him Myouga-san. Please continue with your explanation," Ko spoke calmly as if he hadn't noticed the freak out Mizuru had.

"Yes why are all these demons in my village," Shako growled.

"That is simple. You let us in. The only demons here are lord Mizuru Kirara and I," Myouga counted off on his fingers.

"Then what exactly do you call the bird and fish boys over there," Shako pointed sarcastically.

"Deities," Mizuru supplied for him.

"Are you done now?" Lo snickered.

"Yeah just had to get that off my chest. It's a good thing the bastard dog is in the nether world. It means I don't have to look for him," Mizuru smiled wickedly.

"These creatures can't be gods," Shako snorted.

Saieko flew over to Shako and hovered right in front of his face. "How would you know human! What knowledge do you possess that let's you know who are deities and demons?" Saieko shrieked in his face. Ko walked behind her and patted her head.

"Calm sister Saieko, this human is concerned for his village and means no disrespect."

"Yeah Sai. He's just a human," Lo smirked.

"Wait if you are deities then why on earth would any of you consider me hime!? And Saieko you said you were a summoning! I have no right to contract with a goddess!" Sakura started panicking.

"and I hugged you! I am so sorry for the disrespect!" Sakura almost bowed when Ko calmly took hold of her shoulder.

"Dear hime, whether I am a demon, deity, or lowly worm, I would follow you," Ko smiled.

"I still don't understand," Sakura cried.

"Well you are the daug..." before Ko could finish a little humming caught Sakura's attention, her eyes drooped and she fell into the arms of the human form of Mizuru.

"Not yet Ko," Mizuru sighed and set Sakura down on the ground. Bo smiled and laid her head in his lap.

"That is it! I want answers and I want them now. I gave you a little leeway because Kirara trusts you and I owe her my life but it ends now. I am the chieftain of this village and I can have an entire village of trained demon slayers here in moments. What are you and what is she to have such loyalty from demons!?" Shako leaped back and readied his Hiraikotsu

"Hey hey! Shako calm down! Geez you were always such a hot head!" Lo put his hands up in peace.

"You keep piling up the questions but I have yet to get any answers," Shako's eyes narrowed as he raised his Hiraikotsu.

"All of this is possible because Sakura is her daughter," Mizuru sighed and pointed to a cave on the other end of the village.

"You can't be serious! You expect me to believe that girl is the daughter of the great lady Midoriko? She never had any children and she died over 300 years ago!" Shako laughed.

"It is because Midoriko never wanted her to be forced to fight demons. She hated the thought of her only child fighting when there wasn't a mean bone in her body. Her hair made you think she was a demon but is actually the opposite. She has the same power Midoriko had and more. If not because it is true then because of her power. She is Midoriko's successor whether you believe or not," Mizuru explained.

"We are deities, well not high ranking ones like Goshiboku-sama..." Bo tried to explain while he pet Sakura's hair.

"Speak for yourself," Saieko huffed.

"We are the koi that have been in this pond since you were a child, surly your mother told you of us. The guardian spirits that look over the village." Bo tried again. Shako blinked a few times and tried to remember.

"The silly koi that watch over small children at play?"

"That's us!" Lo snickered.

"Watching over this kid was hard wasn't it Lo!" Ro snickered with him.

"The hardest!" they said together and fell over laughing.

"I was a good manner child!" Shako huffed.

"You believe us then," Ko asked.

"I always knew there was more to mother's stories then she let on. I will allow you to explain with a little more of an open mind in return for helping me remember my mother," Shako set down his Hiraikotsu and sat down to listen.

"I had heard of Midoriko's child for my lord but I never expected her to still be alive and young!" Myouga said from Bo's shoulder.

"Before we confuse anyone, I think we should start from the beginning," Mizuru sighed. He had not told this story to anyone, he readiy himself for questions and interruptions.

"Sakura was born March 28 in this village over 300 years ago. You wouldn't believe it but she had black hair when she was born, long beautiful black hair. She was one hellian and I loved every minute with her. She was about a year old when her miko powers really started to appear. The first change was her hair. Her long black locks turned pink, and the air around her seemed to always be light and happy," Mizuru smiled as he looked at Sakura fondly.

"She must have been three when she ran into our pond. She was so clumsy and wobbly. I blame you for letting her run free Mizuru," Lo grumbled.

"It was a blessing to have such a pure child enter our pond. You make it sound like a curse," Ko scolded.

"I know I know! You see we are bond to that pond by a higher god after an innocent prank.." Lo looked the other way.

"What did you do?" Shako questioned.

Lo laughed, Ro rolled on the ground while Ko and Bo shook their heads.

"That was the best thing ever!" Ro laughed on the ground.

"The two laughing decided to defile a portrait of a higher god, and all of us being brothers we were all punished together," Ko sighed.

"You should have seen his face!" Lo fell to the ground next to Ro and they rolled into unison on the ground.

"So you were bond to a pond because of that?" Shako was slightly shocked.

"They pick one of the gods of war... They tend to hold on to grudges," Ko sighed again Lo sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey we got us one of the easiest jobs around. I mean come on watching kids and taking it easy in the pond we got it made!"

"You never think! Bo was so close to becoming a guardian spirit to an entire mountain!" Ko raised his voice for the first time.

"Mo mo it is alright Brother Ko. I think I would have been sad and lonely without all of you anyway," Bo calmed Ko.

"Hime entered our pond and changed everything for us," Ro smiled and ruffled her hair.

"We couldn't be seen by normal children even though we watched over them and kept them safe. She had so much spiritual power for a child but there was no corruption in her soul at all. I think that innocence was what won me over and her cute pink hair," the pink haired brother smiled.

"Sakura-hime lived in this village and brought peace to those around her. Many thought her a deity. She helped lady Midoriko heal the sick and injured whether they be demon human or even deity. In her heart all beings deserved a chance. That is what brought the peace talks. Sakura-hime was to become a high lady with one of the demon lords and travel to each land to ensure heath in the country," Bo explained as he fixed Sakura's ruffled hair.

"She was only four years old when the peace talks started but no one knew that only a year later the bastard fox would ruin everything!" Lo cursed.

"You mean the great nine tailed fox that almost killed lady Midoriko?" Shako listened very interested to learn his villages history from first hand witnesses.

"That bastard fox ruined everything but I know he wasn't alone!" Mizuru roared. Sakura stirred a little on Bo's lap and Mizuru knelt next to her humming again.

"We must finish this fast I don't want her to wake up and hear any of this," Mizuru pushed a lock of hair behind her hair and continued.

"The bastard fox Kurama was part of a clan of fox demons ready to make peace but he was too thick head to accept peace with humans. He had to have gone somewhere to achieve power. He was only a fox of two tails before he attacked the village and he only attacked the village to kill Sakura anyway. She was a key part in the peace talks and with her gone they would crumble. In a way the talks did crumble but because Sakura wasn't hurt I could careless. While he attacked the village I took Sakura to the old senile tree demon that controlled space and time. We sent her to a world far into the future and away from Kurama. She trained there and learned the ninja arts. That's why she was so skilled. Ironically Kurama was banished to the same world where he was sealed in a kid who became teammates with Sakura," Mizuru shrugged, and lifted Sakura off the ground.

"She cannot know of any of this or about my human form. The seal I placed on her memories was strong and may cause damage if forced open. She will remember herself at her own pace," Mizuru nodded and continued on his way with Sakura in his arms.

"He really cares for her doesn't he," Shako smiled completely relieved that he wasn't dealing with a demon invasion. Though the story was far fetched he let what they said seep in and be possible.

"Of course he does," Ko smiled with the rest of his brothers.

"He has been watching over her since she was born and protecting her as well as he could," Lo sighed.

"Mizuru-sama was always so kind to Hime," Bo remembered.

"He even kept the monsters under the bed at bay for weeks. Of course it wasn't until a month later he found out there were real mosters under there," Ro snickered.

"what made him care so much?"

"He is the demon lord Sakura-Hime was to rule with."

**AN: YAY! Chapter 14 is finished! i was going to just leave the Koi Brother but they seemed like a fun group. I think they will just stay in the village of the demon slayers and we may have to visit them later. Ok now the next chapter Sakura is going into Shako's demon Slayer boot camp. Sakura trained with the Witch Hokage Tsunade this cam be all that hard. Can It?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE! **

**No Flames though! I'm ALLERGIC!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	15. Dinner isn't supposed to eat us is it?

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 15

**AN: I know I know! The update took a little while. I am working and doing school work so the updates may not my weekly. I tried to make this one longer and put some humor in this chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=  
**  
_"what made him care so much?"  
_

_"He is the demon lord Sakura-Hime was to rule with."_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and let out a very long sigh.

"Ok, I would love to know why I keep falling asleep," Sakura grumbled to herself.

"Now am I asleep or awake?" Sakura stood and stretched before cautiously walk out of the hut. She was met with warm sun light.

"Did you sleep well mistress?" Mizuru smirked.

"No I had this terrible dream about an annoying two tailed cat," Sakura said and then waited. Mizuru smiled at her before jumping on her shoulders and digging "innocent" claws into her shoulders hard. Sakura winced but smiled all the same.

"Defiantly awake," she thought to herself. Mizuru jumped off her shoulders and sat on the ground twitching his tails in unison.

"Sakura-san are you ready to start your training?" Shako's voice called from a hut a few huts down.

"Yosh! I'm ready Shako-sensei! Let me stretch and we can get started!" Sakura called back to him.

"Nope we won't start the physical training until you can tell me the weakness of every type of demon there is," Shako smiled. Sakura cautiously walked up to him.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Sakura whined a little.  
Shako's smile turned into an evil grin. "By reading these," he said as he pulled the door open showing the contents of the hut. Sakura's mouth dropped open as she stared inside the hut that was jam packed with scrolls. If she squinted she could just make out a small path to a desk that somehow fit in the middle.

"H h how am I supposed to find what I need to read?!" Sakura panicked.

"Easy, you read it all. Don't forget to come out for food every once and a while. Take all the time in the world I am in no hurry," Shako waved as he left.  
Sakura stared at him with her jaw to the floor.

"Is he crazy? This is about the size of the central library in Konoha! Ok maybe not that big but still! I don't have time for this either! I need to get back to Kikyo and Kaede!" Sakura complained to Mizuru.

"but mistress I thought you loved reading," Mizuru teased.

"I never said that," Sakura grumbled.

"You didn't have too. Did you forget your library at home already?" Mizuru teased some more.

"Oh yeah, I suppose that is a little bigger than most..." Sakura laughed a little as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. Sakura looked back at the stacks of scrolls.

"Yosh! I can do this! If Shako thinks he can out smart me he has another thing coming! Mizuru I need you to stand guard and make sure to tell me if someone is coming," Sakura smiled to herself as she brought her hands up to do a jutsu.

"Mistress! Are you insane what if someone saw you!? You would be killed on sight!" Mizuru panicked.

"That is why you are standing guard," Sakura smiled as three other Sakura's poofed into existance.

"Alright ladies we have a lot of reading material and only a small amount of time to read it all! Remember we must retain all that we learn ready?" Sakura smiled at her clones.

"Hai!" they all saluted and marched into the hut of scrolls. Mizuru shook his head and sat down to watch over his mistress while she learned of his world all over again.

* * *

About half way through the day Mizuru heard a poof inside the hut. Not long after an exhausted but very happy Sakura came out.

"Did you read it all?" Mizuru asked kind of shocked.

"No but I am three quarters of the way there. I need to replenish my chakra and then I should have it done in no time," Sakura smiled.

"How exactly do you do that mistress?"

"by using a little," Sakura bit her thumb and did a sign. There was a small poof and a slug appeared in front of Sakura.

"S s Sakura-Hime!" the slug cried as is jumped on her.

"Are you alright!? Where have you been?! Do you know how worried Tsunade-sama is?!" the small slug rambled as she slid all around Sakura's body looking for injuries. She stopped at a scanned over gash in Sakura's arm and began to glow green.

"Sakura-Hime this is a simple and basic injure why have you not healed it? Are you not recovered from your time in the hospital? Tsunade-sama said you disappeared right after your release!" the slug continued to panic.

"Katsuyu, calm down please. I forgot it was there a rookie mistake really. I was wondering if you could give me a hand with my chakra levels." Sakura smiled. She was happy to know Katsuyu could make it here. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Mizuru watched with a little concern at the interaction between the small slug demon and Sakura. The demon seemed to be hiding her true power but he couldn't really say how much.

"of course Hime but how did your levels get so low?"

"I have held three clones since day break and I haven't recovered all of my chakra quite yet," Sakura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment again.

"Only three clones for part of the day? You must not be fully recovered. Tsunade-sama is very worried. If I use a seal she can bring you home," Katsuyu tried to reason with her as she restored her chakra. Sakura softly smiled at the concern the slug had for her.

"Thank you Katsuyu for your concern but I need to stay here. Tell Tsunade-sama I am alright ok?" Sakura said as she released the jutsu.

"Wait Sakura-hi..." Katsuyu tried to say as she was sent back.

"Are you alright mistress?"

"Yeah I need some food and then I can finish this ridiculous task and shove it is Shako's face!" Sakura laughed. Mizuru looked at her and smiled almost missing her wipe tears from her eyes.

"Let's get this training done fast so we can get back to Nihon Kikyo and Kaede."

Sakura nodded at Mizuru and walked to the hut she came from that morning hoping to find Shako or someone to help her.  
She opened to flap of the hut to find a beautiful woman sitting over a pit in the middle of the hut cooking food. Her hair was long and dark ebony and she wore it in a low ponytail. Her bangs were short as well as her forelocks. The thing that caught her attention most were her brown kind eyes. She wore a simple pink eye shadow that brought more attention to those brown eyes. She was small but you could see the muscle held in her body.

"Who are you?" her voice was as pretty as she was, musical and kind.

"I am Sakura Haruno, Shako is training me," Sakura bowed politely.

"Oh yes the demon tamer," a smile lit up her face.

"Yeah you could say that. I was wondering if I could get some food or help prepare but I warn you my cooking is terrible," Sakura sighed thinking back on her monstrosities in the kitchen. One in particular, a green blob that moved. A shiver traveled its way down her can as she remembered fighting the green blob into the garbage. It ended up chewing hole through the garbage and getting lose. Sakura pitied the fool that tried to mess with her cooking.

"I am sure you aren't that bad you can help me," the woman smiled. "I'm Sinozuki Shako's wife," she held out a hand.

"It is nice to meet. Please take good care of me," I shook her hand back.

* * *

About half an hour later Sinozuki was regretting asking Sakura for help. Her simple stew was growling at her and trying to eat her instead.

"I really don't know how it happens," Sakura sighed.

"I um think we just need some nightshade..." Sinozuki suggested.

"We are making supper. That's poisonous," Sakura stated confused.

"I was thinking we need to slay this beast and start over!" she yelped as the stew snapped at her again. Sakura sighed again and went out to find nightshade.

"Ah Sakura is the meal finished? I am hunger," Shako chuckled as he went inside the hut.

"Ahhhhh! What is that?!" Shako yelled.

"Sakura helped with supper," Sinozuki said kindly.

"Back! Back beast!" Shako yelled as crashing came from the hut.

"Sakura's getting nightshade. Don't provoke it!"

"Ahh my sword Sino it ate my sword!"

"I don't know what to do!? Shako it's coming closer! Run!"

Sakura sighed again as she grabbed nightshade and made it to the hut in time to sprinkle it on her monstrosity and kill it before the creature ate her hosts.  
She knew it was a bad idea to go against her cooking.

"If you could control a thing like that I would have to say that is a formidable opponent," Shako panted.

"It was just some food," Sakura grumbled.

"You are never allowed to cook again," Shako nodded to himself.

"Fine by me. I did warn her though," Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked back to the hut. Her stomach growled but she thought it best not to talk about food with her hosts at the moment. Sakura shimmied her way back to the desk in the scroll hut. She decided to read the rest of the scrolls herself. It was easier on her chakra and she read pretty fast anyway.

* * *

She was a few scrolls away from finished when she saw something moving in the scrolls that made a mot around the desk. She could have sworn that horror movie music started playing and was getting louder as the movement got closer to the desk.  
Mizuru jumped on the desk. Sakura flew back in her chair and fell to the ground.

"Jesus Mizuru! I almost died," Sakura panted and righted the chair before sitting into again. Mizuru smiled with a bag in his mouth. He set it on the desk and opened it with one paw.

"Food, you should probably eat it before it starts to move again," Mizuru chuckled. Sakura pouted but accepted the fish and apple piece.

"Is Shako and Sinozuki ok?" she asked as she ate.

"They are just fine. A little worse for wear but alright."  
Sakura stuck out her tongue and picked up her final scroll. It was older than the rest and seemed very delicate. She opened it up to his a picture drawn by a child. It was very good for a child. It looked the pond she met Saieko next too. There was a man with long hair and cat ears. He was holding a small child's hand. There were names around it.

" "Sakura started spelling the letters out. A sharp pain shot through her head stopping her from reading any farther. She grabbed her head and started breathing slowly. She brought a glowing pink finger to her temple and eased the pain.

"That hurt, too much time in this hut. Time to show off my hard work!" Sakura crawled and shimmied her way out of the hut leaving Mizuru to stare at that picture and smile before running after her.

* * *

"So you are saying that you finished all of those scroll. You know everything in that hut?" Shako looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
Sakura nodded. Shako shrugged and walked to another hut and motioned for her to follow.

"Then tell me what demon each of these bones come from."  
Sakura looked at the workshop they walked into. Bones and hides covered the walls. Artistically made weapons covered the work space. She ran her hand over the different weapons making her way to the ones that weren't finished.

"Crow, ox, swap tree, toad, tiger, ogre," Sakura named as she passed over the bones. What she didn't realize was the bones her hands touched started glowing pink. She kept naming demons off and touching bones only at random though. She came to a stop at a beautifully carved bell.

"Dragon, this one was a dragon," she touched it with kind hands and brought it to her heart.

"Is there any way that I could take this with me. Or I could work to pay for it. It is special. I don't know why it just is," Sakura jingled the bell and listen to the musical sound play. She started dancing. Nothing big just a small sway with the song that played.

It was a hand that brought her out of the song. She looked back at Shako who was trying to cover his ears.

"Sakura stop!" Shako yelled. Sakura hushed the bell and looked at Shako.

"Do you not like the music?" Sakura asked.

"Music? That bell was roaring. It was like a roaring right in my head," Shako shook his head and rubbed his ears.

"You missed the song underneath," Sakura smiled and traced the carvings with her hand. They were simple spirals that followed the openings of the bell but they were prefect.

"I was fighting a demon one day a few years ago when this ox dropped out of the sky. It killed the demon and stared at me with three eyes. On its back was this old demon that tossed that bell to me, and said the owner will find it one day. You will know who by the music. Of course I did trust this demon but I kept the bell anyway. It is very beautiful and I had it cleansed before bringing it here. The only sound that ever came from that thing was that roar but you say you her music?" Shako asked.

"Yes, it is like a sweet lullaby," Sakura smiled.

"It must be yours then. Take it," Shako shrugged. Sakura jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks!" Sakura laughed.

"Well you pasted the test. Tomorrow shall we start training?" Shako smiled as he pushed her off. Sakura nodded and ran out of the hut with the dragon bell.  
Mizuru sighed and ran after her. He hated that bell. It was too loud.  
Sakura walked into the hut and found Sinozuki brushing out her hair.

"Look at this bell isn't it beautiful!" Sakura showed her the bell. Sinozuki smile and took the bell from her and shook it.  
Sakura smiled as the music played again but she was surprised to see that Sinozuki also heard the music.

"I have been secretly listening to this bell since I came here," Sinozuki smiled.

"Shako said he only heard roaring?" Sakura was confused.

"That I'd because the dragon didn't choose him to listen," Sinozuki smiled. She stopped the bell and stood up. She walked to the door and looked out for Shako. When she didn't see him she motioned for Sakura to follow her.

They made it to a far corner of the village where no one seems to come. It was like an unused training ground.

"Shako may be able to train you in the demon slaying arts but there are a few things he can't teach you and that is where I come in," Sinozuki clapped her hands together and did a few hand signs.

"Ryu katon no jutsu!" she said as a dragon of fire appeared. Sakura started in awe.

"Sakura, from Konohagakure right? The head band gave it away," Sinozuki smiled.

"But how? When? Where?" Sakura asked confused.

"I got here the same way you did. That old tree demon. I'm Zuki Shino from Amegakure," she smiled as she pulled out a head band.

"No way!"

"Yep."

**AN: I made it longer! That took a lot of work too. My brain was unhappy to go passed my usual two thousand words. **

**Like how I got another random person in there. I think I am going to do a quick descriptions of Sakura's weapon and stuff and then do a time skip because I want to get on with the story and I don't feel like writing about training!**

**~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!~**

**No Flames I'm allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW! **

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	16. Listen to the Bells

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 16

**AN: OK! I wanted to get through the storyline a little faster, so I made this chapter super long. It has a lot of info in it. I tried to get done with her training and have her meet Inuyasha in the same chapter. That made it longer. I really hope I don't lose any one with this chapter. If you have any questions I am so willing to answer. **

**In this chapter you get to see what the bell really DOES! I hope you like it! AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

_"No way!"  
"Yep"_

* * *

"I was on a mission as an ambassador to Konoha but something drew me to that stupid old tree. He told me I was needed elsewhere. I guess it here so I was ready when you came. Ready to train you in the ways of this world so you understand," Sinozuki shrugged.

"Can my life get any more complicated?" Sakura's head dropped as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Oh yeah, you are going to train at night with me and during the day with Shako. We will work tomorrow and the next day and then you will have two day's rest. You will need to keep a clone at the hut so Shako doesn't become suspicious. I will do the same," Sinozuki explained.

"This is going to suck."

"Yep now what I want you to do is take that bell and let your chakra flow through it," Sinozuki instructed. Sakura expanded her chakra to include to newly acquired bell. It started to glow and grow. It tripled in size. The once golf ball sized bell was now the size of a softball.  
"Whoa what is it?" Sakura stared at the bell.

"It is made with dragon bone. I have found in my journeys that dragons have closeness with the earth and chakra as well. If properly trained they could probably even use chakra like we do. Because of the bone our chakra can flow through the weapon and enhance it. Now I want you to throw it and make sure you have chakra strings connected to it," Sinozuki instructed.

"How do you know so much about dragons?" Sakura asked as she threw the bell but had secure hold of it with chakra threads.

"My clan, back home they were there are at the beginning of Amegakure. The land that the village stands on was once home to dragons. Their history was scatter across the land and it was my family's job to collect all of it through the generations. I not only was an ambassador there was a lead on a live dragon hiding somewhere in the Land of Fire. I went searching of it," Sinozuki smiled as she told her story and watched the bell fly and stop at the end of the thread.

"Good now I want you to swing it around your head and the smash it to the ground like a hammer. Aim over there by the dead tree." Sakura nodded and did as she was told. The bell jingled as it spun then she brought it down to the ground. The bell connected with the ground and a crater erupted. That in itself was awe inspiring but that wasn't all that happened. A bellowing roar echoed through the clearing and from the bell, that still sat in the crater and dragon of flames formed and attacked the tree the bell was pointed at. The dragon circled it a few times causing the tree to burn to ash in seconds. After finishing the tree off the fire dragon bellowed again and went back to the bell.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! People had to have heard that! What do we do!?" Sakura panicked as she pulled the bell to her heart, scared someone would take it from her.

"No one heard that because this has been my secret training spot for fifteen years. I have a genjutsu on the area around here. No one can hear anything and it causes people that stumble upon the grounds to forget what they see. Very effective on people that don't see past genjutsu," Sinozuki praised herself.

"Thank god! I was scared for a second. That was amazing! I don't feel the drain of chakra for a jutsu that large. What happened?" Sakura inspected the bell some more. It was once again the small size of a golf ball. The simple swirl carvings on one side of the bell now depicted a dragon. It glowed red and popped compared to the off white bone color of the rest of the bell.

"You released the fire dragon. Since you only put basic chakra into the bell, the dragon's spirit choose the element. It makes sense really," Sinozuki smiled and traced the design on the bell.

"The spirit of the dragon? What?"

"The dragon's spirit or at least part of it resides in its bones. The reason you heard the music is because it choose you to wield the weapon. It is a great honor. Since you have released the fire dragon we can move on to the others," Sinozuki stepped back.

"This time I want you to use elemental chakra to attach the chakra threads and the chakra inside the bell and strike the ground again."

"Ok but I only have control over lightening and earth chakra," Sakura informed as she channeled lightening chakra into the bell. It grew again but this time the bell also gave off sparks and chirped much like the chidori did. She swung it around her head and noticed the chakra thread was very visible almost like a lightning bolt connecting the two. She hammered the ground again but instead of creating a crater it called a thundercloud. A lightning bolt stuck down at the bell causing the bell to call forth a dragon made of lightening. The dragon bellowed and struck the tree Sakura had been aiming for. Just like the fire dragon it left the tree as ash.

"Wow!" Sakura stared at her bell in amazement at the swirls next to the red dragon turned white and another dragon sat on her bell.

"Well done, time to unlock the other elemental dragons."

* * *

Sakura laid on the floor of the hut panting. Shako told her that she could be done training early because she already had such great fighting ability already he needed to get a few things together for tomorrows advanced training he called it.

Before Sakura even met up with Shako she was exhausted. Sinozuki had her release the earth dragon which wasn't so hard but when she needs to release the water dragon she hit a bump in the road. Her control over water chakra was iffy at best and her wind chakra was worse. To help her build up that control Sinozuki taught her a jutsu that allowed her to hold a perfect cube of water in the hand. It took perfect control or the jutsu would dispel and cover the user in water. Sakura was drenched by morning. She was able to hold the cube for three minutes. It was a great improvement but it was torture. Sakura was positive it was some kind of torture.

"Remember you were the one who wanted special training!" Mizuru teased as he lounged in the hut all day and night completely unworried by anything.

"Shut up! I have to clean up and get ready for more training. It's almost sunset so I have to be there in 3 hours. This is going to suck. At least I don't have to train with fire. I have almost no feeling for fire chakra. I don't want to have to hold fire or anything," Sakura placed a clone in her bed and got ready for the night. She pulled back her mountain of hair covered in sweat and grime and shivered.

"I think I am going to cut all of this off!" Sakura reached for a kunai and was clawed.

"Leave it. Go to the river and clean it out," Mizuru huffed and Sakura stocked out the door.

"Stupid hair."

* * *

The tornado of the wind dragon dissipated and Sakura leaped up and down!

"Yes 2 weeks of training and I finally released all of the dragons!"  
Sinozuki smiled at Sakura's success, "Very good! The wind chakra was easier for you than the water chakra but you got it!" Sakura ran up and hugged Sinozuki tight.

"Thank you sooooo much! My training with Shako is almost done and now my weapon is ready for me to use all the dragon!"

"Not quite," Sinozuki grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head a little.

"You have to release the fire dragon the right way," Sinozuki snickered.

"Me and my big mouth! How do I do that? I can't feel fire chakra at all," Sakura's head hung low.

"The key thing needed for fire is anger. Each element has its own feeling. Wind is freedom, water is peace, earth is stability and lightening is power. Feelings and characteristics of a person bring out the elements. So all I need to do is make you anger, but how?" Sinozuki thought to herself.

"I can help with that," Shako's voice came from the other side of the clearing.

"S S Shako!" Sinozuki gasped. Shako walked into the clearing with a smile and Kirara following.

"Sakura and I were on a late night stroll and I am discovered aren't I," Sinozuki hung her head.

"Sino there is very little that happens in my village that I don't know about. I have known about your training since you first came to the village. I figured you would tell me in time. How could I be mad at my wife? A woman that will take over the village leadership if something happens to me. Of course I would want her to be strong," Shako strolled over to his wife and kissed her.

"Now I think you need some help bringing out some anger in this one," Shako smirked.

"I don't think this is a good idea... I mean we have already done so much training tonight. I think we can call it a night," Sinozuki tried to persuade Shako away.

"Are you scared that I will see your magic? The spells you do. The power you have that seems almost demonic?" Shako smirked when Sakura and Sinozuki stared at him.

"That is part of the reason I fell in love with you Sino. You are so beautiful and hold so much power. A fitting monarch to my village. I do not fear your power. I knew you both held back all the time. I have an ancestor that was a monk after all. I have a little bit of spiritual power," Shako smiled and took a stance.

"Come on little girl it is time to get angry. Let us see what you have learned. I doubt there is anything in that big forehead of yours!" Shako taunted. Sakura knew it was training but damn this man made her mad!

"I will take this before you try kill my husband with it!" Sinozuki smiled as she took the bell. Sakura grumbled and took a fighting stance as well.

"I bet you can't land one hit on me!" Shako smiled and stood waiting for Sakura's attack.

"I will land more than one old man!" Sakura charged forward. She ran forward with her fist pulled back ready to strike. Shako smiled, with weeks of fighting her he had Sakura's fighting style pretty much down.

He blocked her strike and punched Sakura in the stomach. Unfortunately his knowledge was a double edge sword and she knew his fighting style as well.

"Ha!" she blocked his punch and slid backwards a few feet. She grabbed the hand Shako had used to hit her and leaped over him bring his arm with her and causing Shako to fall to the ground. Sakura brought her hand down and connected with the ground. Shako rolled out of the way with seconds to spare.

Shako stood up and they entered a harsh dance of blows. Each blocking the other, not unlike their first fight only Sakura stood her ground better. Sakura's anger grew and so did the force in the blows. Shako blocked one that came for his head and fell to the ground.

Shako stood and dusted the dirt off his shirt, "I still am waiting for this to be a challenge." Sakura growled at him and rushed forward. Shako sighed seeing he had succeeded and waited for Sakura's strike. In truth he was exhausted and sore from all the blocking he had done. He was very proud to see her grow and mature in to an amazing demon slayer. He closed his eyes and waited for the crazy powerful blow. He waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. He felt lips press against his. His eyes flew open to find Sinozuki kissing him and Sakura smiling behind her.

"Thank you my love," she said against his lips and turned to Sakura.

"Did you feel the fire?" Sinozuki asked.

"Yeah I think I did," Sakura smiled and brought the bell to her face.

"Then release him."

Sakura smiled and channeled her newly found fire chakra into the bell. This time as it grew the bell it lit on fire as well. The flames were blazing and licking the tips of Sakura's fingers, yet she felt no pain. She threw the bell and swung it around like she had done so many times before. When she swung down and the bell connected with the ground instead of the roar of a dragon and craters forming or thunderclouds being called forth music began to play. That same beautiful tome the bell first made for her. As Sakura gazed at the bell a woman began to appear much like the dragons had. She had the face of an angel with long white hair held up by bells in a high ponytail. Sakura stared at her speechless.

"You have done well in calling forth all the dragons and finally me. I am the goddess Fuchi. I have watched over the spirits of these dragons since their birth. I wish you to take good care of them. You are now the child of the dragons," the woman smiled and handed Sakura the bell. The moment the bell touched her hand the carvings on the bell began to move. All the dragons moved off the bell and onto her arm and rest in a row twirling around her arm like bracelets. The goddess smiled and touched Sakura's face.

"You have much yet to face my dear girl. Do not give up," she said as she faded. Sakura sat on the ground and stared at the new images on her arm.

"I think you have finally gained the right to name your weapon. What will it be?" Sinozuki smiled at her student.

"Ryu-kotsu, it is the truest name for it," Sakura looked up at her teachers and smiled.

"I think it is high time we rest."

"Why is that Shako? I thought I wasn't even a challenge!" Sakura taunted him.

"I have trained you and you have surpassed me that is all to be said. Your training is finished. You now can protect your village well," Shako smiled and handed Sakura a uniform. It was the basic black suit and sash with the armor plating. The armor was pink and trimmed in gold; she was also given a poison mask that was silver. She looked at the suit and was surprised when the lightening dragon moved on her arm and onto the fabric of her suit. It moved along the fabric and rested on the back for a few moments before returning to her arm. The dragon left behind a beautiful stitching of a dragon.

"How is that even possible?" Sakura stared at the art now placed on her clothing.

"They are dragon spirits. Their powers are beyond anyone, and as the goddess told you, you are now their child," Sinozuki smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug. Shako chuckled and joined in. It was a nice group hug before Kirara tried to join in and ended up knocking everyone to the ground.

That night before everyone went to sleep Sakura and Mizuru said their goodbyes to everyone and left for home. Sakura sat on top of Mizuru and slept happily with her new weapon and status as a dragon child. The bell jingled at her side playing a sweet melody.

* * *

Sakura hated when she knew she was dreaming the most. She waited with tension in her limbs for the man that crept through her dreams. She stayed on full alert totally aware of her surroundings or so she thought until a hand creep over her shoulder and a grabbed her neck.

"I couldn't let you forget about me Sa...ku...ra-chan," the man whispered in her ear.

"Even if you are a dragon child I can still find you," he rubbed his face against hers and smelled her hair with a long inhale.

"And I will," his voice faded into the wind and Sakura dropped to her knees. She sat there and shook not in fear but fury. She thought she had gotten rid of that man.

Her arm started getting warm and a hum filled the clearing.

"Lay still your anger, and fear not," a deep ancient voice spoke. She looked to her arm and saw the earth dragon looking back at her.

"We will not allow harm to befall our child," a feminine voice spoke after, and the water dragon smiled at her.

"Have faith in your abilities," a child's voice sounded and the dragon of the wind danced on her arm.

"And let peace fill your mind, and power fill your heart," a powerful male voice flowed out of the lightening dragons mouth.

"And trust we shall watch over you," a peaceful old voice came from the fire dragon. They all winked at her and settled back down on her skin. Sakura smiled at the peace they brought her and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mizuru stayed quiet most of the way home. They peacefully flew through the sky excited to make sure that their small family in the village was ok. They were almost home when something caught Sakura's eye.

"Hey Mizuru land for a second," Sakura pointed at a small field and a small mound of orange in the middle.

"We are almost home mistress. Must we really stop?" Sakura honked him in the head and he sighed.

When they landed she jumped off Mizuru and slowly walked to the mound. She smelled blood and her medic training kicked in before she could stop herself. She rushed forward and turned the mound over reveled a fox demon that seemed to have been stabbed in the abdomen. She hovered over his injury inspecting the damage and healing in the process. She ignored all of Mizuru's attempts to stop her. She sat with the fox for about half an hour before sighing and sitting back from his body.

"Are you finished?" Mizuru asked irritated.

"Yes and now we wait for him to wake," Sakura said as she rolled her shoulders.

"You do realize you may have to kill him. He is a demon after all," Mizuru pointed out.

"I searched his chakra. There was no evil or corrupt chakra in him," Sakura stated as the fox began to stir.

"Hello Mr. Fox how are you feeling?" Sakura asked kindly.

"W w who are you? I don't have anything to give," the fox shook and shied away. Then he put his hand on his stomach and felt the freshly healed flesh.

"I mean no harm I just healed your wounds. I want to make sure you are alright," Sakura placed a hand on the fox's forehead and felt for a temperature.

The fox demon tensed and blushed at her touch. Sakura smiled and rubbed behind his large fox like ears and laughed when he leaned into her scratched.

Sakura laughed and the fox realized what he was doing and stood abruptly. Sakura laughed and stood as well extending her hand out to him.

"I'm Sakura try not to get yourself stabbed again Mr. Fox," Sakura grabbed his paw and shook it before turning away and walking to Mizuru.

"Shippo!" the fox shouted. Sakura turned and looked at him confused.

"My my name is Shippo," he blushed again. Sakura smiled and waved as she jumped onto Mizuru.

"Bye Shippo! Try not to get stabbed!" she called out as they flew into the sky.

"I really hope you didn't just save a demon that will be a pain in the ass later," Mizuru mumbled.

"Nope he won't. He's good. I can tell," Sakura smirked.

"Good doesn't mean any less a pain in the ass!" Sakura's laughter filled the air as they left the fox demon.

* * *

The two were greeted by Nihon and Kaede who had smelled their approach. Sakura smiled as the young girl and dog came running from the village.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" they chanted as the pair landed. Kaede jumped into Sakura's arms and hugged her tightly.

"It is so good to have ye back Sakura-sama," the girl pulled away and grabbed her bow.

"Look at what I learned while you were gone!" she notched an arrow, pulled back the string and let loose the arrow. It soared through the air and connected with a tree about fifty yards away.

"That was amazing Kaede," Sakura praised. Though she was surprised when she looked back and saw Kaede's head hung low.

"I was aiming for the tree closer to us."

"That may be true but you did hit a tree 50 yards away. That is a feat," Sakura smiled and patted Kaede on the head to comfort her. A movement in the bushes caught her eye. She pushed Kaede behind her and readied her kunai.

"Hey wolf brat is this arrow? Cause if it is your aim sucks it almost hit me. I swear I'll kick your ass if you ever do," a male voice echoed. Sakura kept her eyes on the brush as it rustled and a boy came out. The boy didn't look more then 18 with silver hair that went to his heels. He dressed in a basic red haori and hakama. The thing that stood out about him was his ears. Sitting right on top of his head were two furry dog ears.

"Demon!" Sakura shouted. "What is your business here?" she demanded as well.

The boy looked at her shocked and confused.

"Who are you pinky?" he asked rudely.

"PINKY! That's Sakura to you and I am a guardian of this village! Now state your business before I kill you," Sakura growled.

"As if you could take me," the boy huffed. Before he even realized what was happening he was pinned to a tree by kunai and had a kunai at his throat.

"I believe you have just underestimated the enemy dog demon," Sakura spat in his face.

"So what you have a little power you caught me by surprise is all," the demon blew off Sakura's threat.

The pressure on the kunai at the demon's throat increased, a thin line of blood dripped down the tip of the blade.

"I don't make ideal threats demon. What are you doing here before I kill you," Sakura glared at the demon. Mizuru stared at Sakura in awe. She had been so dismissive and blasé in training but when threats came she was as fierce a creature as he was.

"I come and go as I please wench!" the demon growled challenging her to do it. Sakura replied in kind and added pressure to the kunai increasing the blood flow. Kaede stared at the pair unsure of what to do. A movement caught her eye and she sighed in relief as her sister Kikyo came out of the brush.

"Hey Kikyo wanna call off the stupid pink brat here!" the demon called from where he was.

"Sakura-San I am glad to see you made it home safely. You can stand down now. The young pup poses no threat. Right Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back almost dumbstruck by Kikyo. Sakura brought back the kunai and pulled the ones out of the tree freeing Inuyasha.

"If that is the case hi I'm Sakura Haruno! It is such a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said with overly sweet words and held out her hand. Mizuru shuddered and wonder if that was how he sounded when he was super sweet. Because then he understood why people got scared. The saddest part was Inuyasha had no idea. He held out his hand and shook Sakura's.

"Ya I'm Inuyasha," he grumbled. Sakura smiled even more sweetly and pulled him into a hug. Mizuru looked confused but then caught a faint whisper coming for Sakura.

"If you ever decide to hurt them I will rip you insides out grind them up and feed them to you!" Inuyasha paled and nodded finally accepting her threats. Mizuru laughed off to the side so hard he was rolling on the floor. Sakura let go of him and walked over to Mizuru.

"Now that we are introduced I would like you to meet Mizuru my good friend," Sakura knelt next to the cat demon.

"Yo!" Inuyasha through a greeting hoping that if he played along Sakura would leave him alone.

"Let's all be friends!" Sakura continued her nice act.

"Yeah that would be great," Inuyasha sarcastically replied. Sakura glared at him for a moment before smiling again.

"Kaede Nihon Kikyo! I am starving let's go eat!" Sakura started herding everyone to the village. Inuyasha was about to follow when he noticed a small paper ball on the ground. He picked it up a little curious of the thing when POOF! The thing exploded in his face and a cloud of strong smelling smoke blew into Inuyasha's face. One sniff and BAM he was on the ground face first and twitching.  
Sakura had heard the face plant a mile away and started laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry I just remembered something funny," Sakura said controlling her laughter a little. Everyone brushed it off except for Mizuru. They group went to the hut to start supper while he went back to Inuyasha. Mizuru found him on the ground still twitching. Mizuru caught a faint smell of the stink bomb Sakura left and laughed.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Mizuru left Inuyasha the way he was.

"Yeah great!" Mizuru caught Inuyasha grumble from the ground.

* * *

This kind of thing happened for weeks. Sakura would leave little presents and Inuyasha never got the hint that they were stink bombs. Of course Sakura wasn't dumb and use the same looking bomb. She also changed to formula of stink bomb so the smell changed. Almost every night in the middle of dinner Inuyasha would storm in yelling at Sakura. She also fought off demons alongside Kikyo every day. They defended not only the village but the sacred jewel as well. The villagers fell in love with Sakura's compassion. She would walk through the village and help anyone who needed it in any way she could. Sakura-Hime became her title. She loved the feeling she got when she helped people. And today was no different.

The day started out great. Sakura had just started her training schedule and was in the middle of the third drill when she heard screaming. Sakura used a teleportation jutsu and was next to Kikyo in seconds. She looked down at a dark priestess who had what looked like snake scales over her eye screaming about her beauty.

"I will get you Kikyo!" she was about to rush at Kikyo when Sakura was behind her with a kunai at her throat.

"Not today lady. I hate snakes. I fact I usually kill them on sight," Sakura growled at her.

"Sakura enough, she is human and been cursed let her die by that. Leave Tsubaki, I will not be merciful next time," Kikyo turned to leave and Sakura followed after her.

"I could handle her but thank you Sakura. How did you get her so fast?"

"It is a demon slayer secret," Sakura smiled. In truth she had been studying the fourth Hokage's teleportation jutsu. Sakura had placed a small metal sliver in Kikyo's bow and Kaede's eye patch. She did this to be able to get to them in seconds if she needed. Of course she wouldn't tell Kikyo that but it made her feel better.

Sakura returned to her training and finished early. Needing something to do she went in search of Inuyasha. She found him in his usual place, in the branches of the god tree.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sakura called up. Inuyasha tensed and looked down at the demon of pink hair.

"What do you want? My nose is almost useless right now because of you!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"I want to spar! I need someone of a higher level but since your here you will have to do," Sakura smiled as she watched to tick mark on his head grow.

"I could take you with one hand behind my back!"

"Prove it! There is a clearing not far from here. Let's spar!" Sakura dashed to the clearing and made it there seconds before Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Kikyo!" Inuyasha dashed away. Sakura sighed and followed a little ways behind.

She felt a dark presence appear close to the village. It felt very familiar. Sakura dashed after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sakura heard Kikyo yell. She ran faster and stopped in time to watch Kikyo shoot arrows at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing!?"

"As if I would let a half demon like you have the jewel. Don't make me laugh!" Kikyo turned and walked away.

"Inuyasha?" Sakura asked as she came out of the woods. Sakura looked back at Kikyo and noticed a burn scar on her hand. In the shape of a spider.

"She betrayed me!" Inuyasha ran for the village before Sakura could stop him.

"Shit! That stupid man is behind this I know it!" Sakura ran after Inuyasha. She was scared that the creepy man was her and trying to hurt those she cared for again. She ran through the forest and tried to come up with a plan of attack.

"If he shows himself I'll kill him!" Sakura screamed.

What she didn't know was she was walking right into his trap.

**AN: PHEW! That was a long chapter with a lot of time jumps. I didn't want to write chapter after chapter of her training. I mean really this is a 16 chapter back story to the story! Now next chapter I will wrap up all the loose ends and we can start the story!**

**I hope you like her new weapon! I had a lot of fun coming up with is. I do have to say D-grayman was a little bit of an inspiration with the bell thing. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No Flames though, I'm Allergic!**

**TTNF TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	17. 50 years goes by so fast!

An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess  
Chapter 17

**AN: Alright people so this is the conclusion of my very very long prologue! I am happy how it turned out. Sakura met the people I wanted her to and there are mentions of other people.**

**This is so exciting! I also wanted to thank all of you that review! It really helps and I love reading every single one. Now this chapter and the last chapter are pretty long but that is just because I wanted to get on with the story. I really hope this doesn't feel rushed.**

** Please review! I would love to know if you like where the story is going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto or Inuyasha! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

**And as always ENJOY! =^-^=**

_Sakura ran after Inuyasha. She was scared that the creepy man was here and trying to hurt those she cared for again. She ran through the forest and tried to come up with a plan of attack._

_"If he shows himself I'll kill him!" Sakura screamed. _

_What she didn't know was she was walking right into his trap._

* * *

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sakura yelled as she started catching up with him. She had to stop Inuyasha. He is acting exactly like Naruto did whenever Sasuke was involved. Nothing good ever happened after Naruto got that way.

Sakura finally managed to catch up to Inuyasha and jumped in front of him. Inuyasha stopped at the unexpected obstacle in his way.

"What?! Get out of my way," Inuyasha growled. Sakura stared up at him with a defiant glare.

"What are you planning to do Inuyasha?"

"What I came here to do in the first place! I'm taking the jewel and becoming full demon! I will make Kikyo pay," he growled out before trying to get past Sakura again.

"Inuyasha that wasn't Kikyo! She would never have hurt you like that!" Sakura tried to stop him. It was funny how in the few short weeks she had known him; she couldn't help but consider him a friend.

"NO THAT WAS THE REAL KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled. Sakura flinched back unsure of what Inuyasha was saying.

"How could I have been so stupid? She turned out to be the same as all of the other. I was even foolish enough to think that becoming all human for her would change that," Inuyasha whispered to himself. The pain was so clear in his voice. Sakura stared at him with sympathy in her heart but determination on her face. She would not let that man hurt her friend any more.

She thought back to her short time with Inuyasha and smiled, yes Inuyasha was now another precious friend of hers.

"Inuyasha please can't we just stop and think. Kikyo wouldn't hurt you like that. She loves you. I can see it in her eyes whenever you are around. Please inu..." Sakura was interrupted by a hand coming across her chest and sending her into a tree. She slide down the tree and sat on the ground trying to catch her breath from the unexpected blow.

"LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST TOO! I'm going to become full demon and you aren't going to stop me," Inuyasha stared at Sakura with eyes full with hate. He cracked his claws and was about to sharpen them on her when a growl behind him made him stop.

"Inuyasha, I have allowed your existence here but if you continue with what you were about to do I will destroy you!" Mizuru growled from behind him.

"I could care less about her any way. I have other thing to do," Inuyasha glared down at Sakura one more time before running toward the village again.

Mizuru walked up beside Sakura and helped her up. She smiled at him and stood straight.

"We have to go after him. He is trying to get to jewel," Sakura jumped into the trees and continued her run toward the village. Mizuru noticed right way that she was running slower, and she rubbed a spot on her chest a lot.

"Did he hurt you mistress?" Mizuru asked concerned about her wellbeing. Sakura shook her head and kept running. They were just about to the village when she saw smoke and any explosion from in the middle of the village.

"No the shrine! Inuyasha that fool!" Sakura picked up the pace and burst into the clearing. She saw Inuyasha running towards the forest with a small jewel on one side and Kikyo on the other. Sakura watched as Kikyo grabbed an arrow and aimed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice echoed through the clearing. Inuyasha looked up as an arrow flew towards him. Time slowed as he watched the arrow inch closer. A flash of pink hair blocked his vision as they were both forced against the tree behind them. Inuyasha felt the arrow pierce his heart and watch helplessly as the body in front of him fell off the end of the arrow. He faintly heard her voice as she fell.

"I am sorry."

Inuyasha stared at the woman on the ground in front of him then back at Kikyo.

"Kikyo ... how... I ... Thought ... You... Were friends," Inuyasha felt his live fade. His last thoughts were simple.

"Kikyo hurt me, and killed Sakura my only true friend."

A roar ripped through the clearing as Mizuru ran to Sakura.

"No no no no no no! Sakura come on! Talk to me. SAKURA!" Mizuru's cat form exploded and he stood straight in his human form to face the priestess that shot the arrow. Kikyo knelt down to pick up the jewel that fell from Inuyasha's hand. She was clearly wounded, bleeding heavily from her shoulder, and the villagers surrounded her. None of it mattered to Mizuru; he was going to kill the priestess for what she had done.

"I'm so sorry," Mizuru heard Kikyo whisper and look to face Him. Kaede cried next to Kikyo and Nihon next to her.

"I never wanted to hurt Sakura. All because of this a cursed jewel," Kikyo flinched as the wound worsened.

"Sister Kikyo we must get you help," Kaede pleaded.

"It is alright I will not be here for much longer. Kaede you must take the jewel and burn it with my body," Kikyo struggled to finish. Mizuru saw this but refused to let her died by any other hands then his. He moved forward to kill the priestess but a clawed hand stopped him. He looked back to see a young dragon child and four other dragon spirits standing around Sakura.

"No Mizuru, have hope," the young one said.

"We would not let harm befall our child," the old and more ancient of the five said.

"We have put her under a sleep," the female spoke.

"She will be protected from the passing of time," the big one nodded.

"And she will awaken when the spell of the dog on the tree is broken," the final one said.  
Mizuru stared at the group with tears forming in his eyes. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I finally found her again! Why?! Why does she have to be taken again?" Mizuru punched the ground. Red blood pooled and stained his olive skin.

"Because it is her destiny," the ancient voice of the tree spoke to Mizuru. He looked up and saw all of the dragon spirits gone but Sakura was glowing. Mizuru noticed just where they were. Inuyasha was pinned to the very tree that brought them here.

"Goshiboku are you saying it is always her destiny to be taken from me?!" Mizuru yelled. The villagers looked up from their fallen priestess and stared in awe as Sakura moved closer to the roots of the tree. The roots moved and covered her up excepted for her face where a clear almost leaf like substance hardened and allowed her face to be seen under the roots.

"Ho ho ho, no Mizuru, have faith. I will keep her safe and she will awaken again," Goshiboku said before once again being silent and still.

"Mizuru-sama? What happen to her?" Nihon walked up to the tree and whined.

"I don't know, Nihon. I don't know," Mizuru stood and changed into a cat again before curling up and lying down next to the roots of the tree. The villagers took Kikyo's body and burned her and the jewel as she requested. They moved the village away from the sacred tree and moved on with life as Sakura slept and Mizuru mourned next to the sacred tree.

* * *

**Summer solstice the next year**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha completely depressed. It had been a year since Sakura disappeared. Kakashi became an ANBU again to try forget about it. He threw his life on the line every mission. Naruto thought it might have been to get rid of the guilt he felt.

In this last year they had all fought for their lives in the fourth shinobi war. Against all odds they won but not without great tragedy. In the war they lost Kiba and Lee. The fools went against who they found out was Obito while he was down trying to regain strength. Akamaru mourned for three weeks before finally dying from a broken heart. It killed everyone to watch him wither away like that.

Gai-sensei lost all his heart. It was almost like Lee was the son he never had. Konoha was that much darker without the youthful ninja but the wounds were still fresh so there is hope that with time people healed.

Naruto watched the villagers mill around the village with their day to day lives pushing them forward. He found himself thinking of Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, and of course crazy bushy brows.

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was almost high in the sky. On a split second decision Naruto raced out of the village and to the tree Sakura disappeared through.

He didn't know what it was but his gut told him to go there. The guards watched him leave with a confused look but let him go.

He made it to the clearing with seconds to spare before the sun was exactly at the highest point in the sky. He knelt down at the base of the tree to catch his breath.

A sudden flash blinded him for a second he threw up his had to shield his eyes. After the light faded he opened them to find a small group of roots that wasn't there before. As he moved closer he notices something inside them.

There under a system of roots was Sakura. A sleeping and peaceful looking Sakura. Naruto stared in shock. He moved to touch her when the light flashed again and she was gone.

Naruto stared at the spot before smiling to himself.

"She's alive."

* * *

**1 year later**

Kaede walked next to Nihon as they made their way through the forest. Only a year has passed since her sister's death and Sakura's sealing. Kaede held flowers to place on Sakura's resting place. She was amazed at how fast the trees began to grow around the ruins of the old village. Sure it helped that the villagers came through and took whatever they could to rebuild. It was still amazing how the saplings grew. Kaede and Nihon made their way to the sacred tree and sighed at each other. Like usual Mizuru was curled in front of Sakura's resting place. Almost as unmoving as the trees themselves.

"Mizuru-sama?" Kaede asked. Mizuru's ear twitched as the two came closer.

"Year passes Mizuru-sama. Sakura sleep till tree wakes her. She be safe. Move live," Nihon insisted.

"No, I will be here when she awakens." Kaede sighed and set the floors next to Mizuru before leaving the way they came.

* * *

**11 years later**

Kaede walked down the path she walked once every year with Nihon for the past 11 years. This year she brought the children of the village. She had told them stories about Sakura. They all knew that is where Kaede went every year and this time they were bound to follow her. Kaede was glad they wanted to know about her. This way she was never forgotten. They came upon the tree and gasped. Kaede chuckled at their reaction. She forgot to tell them that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree and Mizuru guarded Sakura.

She looked at the poor cat demon. 11 years had not been kind to him. His once black fur dulled and his fur unkempt but he seem tired. So tired.

As always his ears twitched at the noise but nothing else.

"Be not afraid children," Nihon hummed to them. The children smiled and walked closer to the tree. Kaede was happy that the younger children accepted Nihon.

"This is the sacred tree. There against the tree in the roots is lady Sakura," Kaede walked with the children to the roots. They all stared in awe at her beauty. The children clapped their hands and said a small prayer before leaving flowers.

"11 years. Mizuru, 11 years. Ye know she would not want ye suck here. Move on if not for ye do it for her," Kaede whispered to Mizuru before leaving with the children.

* * *

**16 years later**

a monk walked along a well beaten path but stopped when he noticed the path branch off into a trail not so used.

"Sources say Kikyo the guardian of the sacred jewel died here 16 years ago. The cause of her death and the things leading up to her death are fishy. Sounds like Naraku!" the monk thought to himself. He turned and followed the path.

It was overgrown. Almost too much so to follow, but the monk pushed forward. To his surprise at the end of the trail a beautiful young woman stood at the base of a tree. Next to her a wolf demon and a cat demon stood. What surprised him most was that they seemed to be praying to the tree. He looked up and gasped they weren't praying to the tree but a demon pinned to the tree.

"Stop! Demon worshipers! I shall not allow that kind of worship to stand!" the monk yelled causing the three to look up.

"Monk ye are mistaken," the woman smiled as her eye patch wrinkled with the motion. The monk wondered what happened to her eye for a second before the wolf demon spoke.

"Little pup right. Monk wrong," the wolf demon chuckled.

"Nihon! Stop calling me little pup! I'm not a kid anymore!" the woman yelled. The cat demon shook his head at them.

"What is your band of demons doing then?" the monk inquired.

"We are praying for an old friend," the woman motioned for the monk to move closer. With great caution he moved beside them. He noticed a large mound of roots and a small reflection of light. He looked down and was struck amazed by the beauty inside the roots.

"Her name is Sakura. She was my friend that sacrificed herself 16 years ago. We come here every year to pray for her to awaken again," the woman smiled.

"Kaede you don't have to tell everyone about her," Mizuru growled.

"I don't want her forgotten," Kaede sighed.

"What is ye name monk? What brings ye into the forest of Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I am the monk Miyatsu. I am on a search for the evil demon Naraku. He cursed my hand about 15 years ago and I am must kill him to remove the curse."

"We know nothing of your demon, be gone monk," Mizuru growled at him.

The monk stumbled back surprised by the power held in his voice.

"Mizuru!" Kaede yelled. Both looked back at her in surprise. She had removed the eye patch and much to the monks surprise it was yellow and the eye of a wolf.

"This is Sakura's resting place and I will not have you push people away from it!" her wolf eye flickered in warning to the demon.

"Whatever, I have paid my respects for the year," Mizuru sighed and leaped into the air, leaving the other 3 there.

"Good Mizuru-sama find place. He move on, Sakura-sama be happy to know," the wolf chuckled.

"I know, at least now he does something instead of just lying here. To think it only took 15 years to do it too!" Kaede laughed with Nihon as she placed the eye patch on her face again. Miyatsu was completely confused by the whole event.

"That demon ye just almost clashed with deeply cared for Sakura. He moped and mourned her for 15 years. We all still come back and pray for her on the anniversary though. Come monk let me show you my village. Maybe you can find evidence of this Naraku there," Kaede pulled him along letting the leaves fall behind them.

* * *

**26 years later**

"I'm getting too old for this," the voice of old man Shako echoed from his seat on Kirara's back.

"Do not grumble Shako dear husband. This is the first time Mizuru has allowed us to come with him when he visits Sakura. And he has been with his for 11 years now," Sinozuki snickered behind him.

"Yes father! I wish to see the student you talk so much about!" a young man of about 20 as he rode on top of Mizuru's back.

"Hey kid, this is a trip of respect and I accept nothing short of that you go it," Mizuru scolded the man

"Y y yes Mizuru sir," the man shook.

"Good because we are here," Mizuru landed with Kirara by him. They all got off the demons and walked toward the tree. To their surprise 3 people and a wolf demon were already there.

"Right on time as usual Mizuru," Kaede smiled. Nihon nodded to him.

"Kaede it is good to see you, the year has been good I hope," Mizuru greeted. As the years pass Kaede noticed Mizuru calm and move passed Sakura. It made her happy to see he had found a place among the demon slayers.

"The year went by like any other. I am sad to say that we lost poor monk Miyatsu though. This is Mushin; he was a friend of Miyatsu. He told us the news today, and beside him is Miyatsu's son," Kaede introduced them. Kaede was sad to hear to Miyatsu's death. She was glad that he returned every year to pray for Sakura. He also stopped by the village when he could. He was a dear friend to lose.

"That is too bad to hear. Kaede this is Shako and Sinozuki, they were the ones that taught Sakura. Their son Saizuki came with, and finally the cat is Kirara a very good friend of mine," Mizuru introduced the rest of the group.

"Alright! So where is this Sakura?! I'm dying to meet her!" Saizuki yelled and threw his fist in the air, but he started shivering as a cold dark aura started to inch his way.

"What did I tell you boy?" Mizuru glared at Saizuki.

"Respect... I think," he turned around and shrank into the dirt.

"Please don't hurt me!" the young man begged.

"Mizuru he only wants to meet Sakura. Let him. Come this way kid," Kaede motioned for Saizuki who ran to hide behind her.

"Why aren't you scared of Mizuru?" he whispered to her.

"Because I know he is a big softy," she whispered back and chuckled. They stopped at the roots of the scared tree.

"Who is he?" Saizuki asked and pointed at Inuyasha.

"A demon Sakura tried to save. Look down and meet her," Kaede pointed. And everyone gathered to look at Sakura. They were amazed she hadn't aged a day and seemed to just be sleeping.

"Now let's pray for her speedy awakening," Kaede said and they all clapped their hands and prayed.

* * *

**39 years later**

"I want to know how Shako did it for so long?" a middle aged Kaede asked an older Nihon.

"Nihon sad to not see him anymore," Nihon pouted.

"Aye he and Sinozuki lived long lives. They will be missed," Kaede sighed.

"Little pup be not sad. Nihon heard Mizuru bring little Sango with! Saizuki's daughter!" Nihon chuckled.

"I am happy Sakura will never be forgotten. I heard that Mushin was bringing young Miroku as well. Perhaps we not only are remembering Sakura but playing match makers as well," Kaede nudge Nihon and chuckled with him as they made their way to the scared tree.

* * *

**49 years later **

"Lady Kaede it is great to see you!" Sango smiled as she hugged the old woman. Miroku leaned against a tree not far away.

"Hey Miroku, so great to see you to," Sango greeted him sarcastically.

"Sango," Miroku nodded. Kirara meow from Sango's shoulder and Mizuru nodded to everyone.

"Alright let us pray for Sakura's speedy awakening," Kaede clapped her hands and the rest followed along.

When they finished the group visited and talked about the past year like they always did. They were getting ready to leave and Miroku stopped and turned to Kaede.

"I apologize lady Kaede but I do not think I will make it next year. I am close to Naraku I can feel it. I can't waste any more time traveling back here every year," he said and walked away.

Sango sighed, "I don't think I'll make it either. I'm sorry lady Kaede but I don't see what praying over a body will do when it's been 49 years. Goodbye, I'll visit when I can!" Sango waved from Kirara as they flew away.

Mizuru nudge Kaede in the side as he walked by.

"I'll be back don't worry," he said as he took to the sky after Sango.

"I hope so." Kaede and Nihon walked back to the village together.

* * *

**50 years later**

"Lady Kaede perhaps you should not visit this year," a young man from the village said as he helped her onto Nihon's back.

"Nonsense! I have not missed seeing her in 50 years, and I won't start today." She rested her old bones on top of Nihon and set out to visit Sakura.

"At least let us come with you!" a group of the village men followed along beside them.

"Fine I was hoping for more people to visit her any way."

They traveled quietly through the trees and finally came to the scared tree to find a girl standing on the roots that covered Sakura staring at Inuyasha. She was strangely dressed. It reminded Kaede of when she first met Sakura.

"Hey you stop!" the villagers shot arrows at the girl. She looked back shocked as they grabbed her off the roots and tied her up.

"Bring her back to the village. I still must pray," Kaede ordered one of the men and left it to them. All of them went back to the village leaving Kaede and Nihon to pray. Mizuru landed on the ground right as they were about to pray.

"Starting without me?" he asked.

"We have things we must do in the village. Some stranger was here and we must ask her some questions," Kaede

"It has been 34 year since some stranger came here. What brought them?" Mizuru asked.

"I don't know but let us pray for Sakura's speedy awakening."

"It has been 50 years I don't think it is speedy anymore," Mizuru chuckled. Kaede shook her head and they prayed.

* * *

They found the stranger in the middle of the village tied up and sitting on a mat when they got back. Mizuru was interested in the stranger and tagged along instead of going back right away.

"Make way for lady Kaede," the crowd split and let her walk through. Kaede inspected the young girl before reaching up and removing the eye patch. The young girl gasped as Kaede revealed her yellow wolf's eye.

"Fear not child. I am Kaede. This is my village and we must make sure ye are not some demon," Kaede explained as Nihon chuckled behind her.

"Little pup child no demon. Nihon smell demon on her like she attacked and someone else," he walk toward her and sniffed her up and down.

"Kikyo?" He looked back at Kaede and confused. Kaede smiled and set the girl free.

"I see the same thing Nihon. Why do ye resemble Kikyo?" Kaede pondered as she led the girl to her hut.

Mizuru shrugged and followed as well. They reached her hut and the days light began to fade. Mizuru sighed and pushed his way into the hut.

"I am going to leave. See you next year," and Mizuru left.

"Why do your animals talk?" the girl asked.

"Because they are demons," Kaede said nonchalantly.

"You used that word again. You can't be serious. There is no such thing as demons."

"What be ye name?" Kaede asked changing the subject.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi from Tokyo," she replied.

"To ky o? Never heard of it. Have you Nihon?"

"Nihon has never heard, little pup," Nihon shrugged.

"You're sure?" Kagome asked but the reply was cut off by screams outside.

"Demon!" the 3 ran outside to see a giant centipede woman destroying the village.

"Nihon!" Kaede called for him before getting on his back and firing arrows at the beast.  
The arrows bounced off and the creature began spinning and throwing villagers all over.

"We must get her to the dry well!" Kaede realized.

"The well I came out of?" Kagome asked.

"Aye!"

"That's in the forest right! The one with all the lights!" Kagome ran toward the woods. The creature screamed and went after her.

"Give me the jewel! I must have it!" the creature screamed.

"Nihon follow them!" Kaede yelled as other men from the village jumped on horses and chased after them.

* * *

Kagome ran for her life through the forest.

"Someone is going to help me! Please anybody just help me!" Kagome screamed.

Unknown to her at the sacred tree movement was seen, and she had awakened Inuyasha.  
Kagome kept running until she tripped and landed by the roots at the base of the sacred tree.

"What's taking so long Kikyo? Why don't you kill it Kikyo like you did me?" a voice came from the tree.

Kagome looked up and gasped. "You're alive!"

"Come on Kikyo I'm actually growing old here waiting for you to act. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time," Inuyasha spat.

"Kikyo? Really Kikyo this Kikyo that! I don't know who she is! I'm Kagome! Ka go me!" she yelled as she walked up the tree roots and by his face.

"That is impossible because the only way you could smell this way was if you were," Inuyasha paused and sniffed again. "You're not her."

"Yeah I know," Kagome crossed her arms.

"Kikyo was cuter," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome was about to yell at him but felt arms wrap around her so she reached out and grabbed the first thing she felt. Inuyasha's hair.

"Ahhhhh let me go!" Kagome screamed.

"Ow ow ow no you let go!" Inuyasha yelled back as his hair went with Kagome.

Kaede and the rest of the villagers rode in as the beast pulled at Kagome.

"Lady Kaede! Inuyasha is revived!" Kaede stared at him in horror!

"Little pup! Monster think not of dog!" Nihon yelled.

"You're right let's go Nihon."

The monster pulled at Kagome, "give me the jewel!" it opened its mouth and went to attack Kagome. A pink light shown from her hand and threw the demon back detaching all of its arms. The villagers stared in awe.

"Again? But how did I do that?" a glow started from her stomach and the centipede race towards Kagome and bit her in the side. It threw her up and from her side a pink crystal came out. As she fell she grabbed for the crystal and missed.

"Give me the crystal! Quick hurry!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him confused as the spine of the centipede wrapped around the tree and began to crush them.

"I had heard a half demon spawn had was after the sacred jewel. It's you isn't it," the demon chuckled as it went for the jewel.

"Half is all I need to kick your scaly butt! Anything more than that would be a waste of my time," Inuyasha snarled.

"What can you do from there? You are powerless to stop me!" the demon laughed as she swallowed the jewel. The beast reattached its arms and exploded its outer skin away. The villagers panicked and the beast started to crush them against the tree harder.

"Hey listen! Can you remove this arrow?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I don't know! But I can try!" Kagome reached for the arrow and pulled. The arrow glowed for a second before disappearing.

Inuyasha stood still for a moment before beginning to laugh.

"Hey Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked before she was thrown back from the attack Inuyasha used to break free from the centipedes flesh.

Kaede looked on completely helpless. She felt a brush of fur by her side and looked down. Mizuru was there staring at the fight.

"I thought you left," she yelled.

"I heard screaming!" he replied.

"You insolent child!" the beast yelled at Inuyasha.

"Nasty old hag!" he yelled back as they were about to clash a light shown from the roots of the tree.

"Mizuru look the roots! You don't think!"

"I don't know Kaede but I hope!" Mizuru leaned forward and watched as the roots in wrapped

Themselves and reveled the sleeping body of Sakura. Inuyasha stared in complete shock and the group of villagers, and Kagome as well. The beast stopped confused at what was going on. They all waited for a moment with baited breath.

Suddenly Sakura's form shot straight up. Everyone jumped.

She inhaled deeply before panting.

"I swear Inuyasha! That is the last time I take an arrow for you!"

**AN: YAY! Reenter Sakura Haruno my main character!**

**If anyone was confused with the year I was counting from the day she was sealed. Like how I got Sango and Miroku in there! I wanted them to know each other already. And Shippo from the other chapter is really Shippo's dad. I thought hey just be named after him since the only name he had was Shippo's dad.**

**I also wanted to say that I know I missed a few things in certain parts like the bickering between Inuyasha and Kagome but I wanted to get through it faster so I just kept my favorite parts.**

**Thanks for reading you guys and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No flames though I am Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


End file.
